<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once They're (Not Really) Gone by Maliduad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620576">Once They're (Not Really) Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliduad/pseuds/Maliduad'>Maliduad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tim is asian american fight me, not really he's 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliduad/pseuds/Maliduad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a few memorable moments in a person's life. For most people, that moment was the minute after they met their soulmate. The moment when the beautiful, colorful, and breathtaking tattoo would show up. A special one for each person, with their soulmate's first name in it. Their bond with their soulmate.<br/>There was only a way of getting the tattoo before meeting them, the most excruciating way; when your soulmate died.</p><p> </p><p>or<br/>I don't like any of the Damian ship so i'll keep writing self insert fanfic until I face my fear of rejection and write a OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay... Hi, y'all! I have an original history with an approaching deadline and I have writer block, so I decided to be productive somewhere else. This was originally a dabble but it kept getting bigger, and bigger, and I got too invested and just HAD to know what would happen, y'know? It's the biggest fanfic I ever wrote, and honestly, I don't think I'm halfway done yet. As I said I don't really like any of Damian's ships. I had a nightstar phase a few years ago, but I've come to the realization that if you have to say "Technically It's not incest" Is it really that good of a ship? My answer it's No, it is not.<br/>But I'm too much of a pussy to write an OC, at least for now. Maybe in the future, I'll edit this fic so y/n becomes an OC. Until there I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were only a few memorable moments in a person's life. For most people, that moment was the minute after they met their soulmate. The moment when the beautiful, colorful, and breathtaking tattoo would show up. A special one for each person, with their soulmate's first name in it. Their bond with their soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There was only a way of getting the tattoo before meeting them, the most excruciating way; when your soulmate died. Some people were born with their tattoo, some would've lived the pain of their soulmate's death. Literal pain. The mark would get burned into your skin in black and white, so different from the usual picture.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>You were only nine when it happened. You woke up screaming with the unbearable pain in your shoulder, not knowing what the feeling of a branding iron on your skin meant, scaring the shit out of your parents.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That night you sobbed back asleep, hearing your mom singing a lullaby while you hugged your dad. You woke up the next morning sure of two things in your little heart; you didn't have a soulmate anymore, and whoever Damian was, you had sure you would've loved him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That day while you looked at the beautiful robin standing in what looked like ninja blades, the magic drops of what seemed like paint next to a brush, the cute paw, you swore to help those who had suffered from similar heartbreak.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>For a while, you tried not to look at the draw. Even your 9-year-old self would be upset knowing that you didn't have a soulmate, so you didn't really notice when slowly the tattoo started to show color. Your mom did. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A few weeks after that fateful night, she was giving you a bath when she looked at one of the drops. It was yellow. You still remembered the look she gave to you, a worried, confused look. No one ever heard of one colorless tattoo getting colors back, but there you were, with a bright yellow spot on your shoulder. Your parents took you to every doctor, every expert, but no one really knew what was happening with you. Some of them said that you were just premature, but your screams still were ringing in your parent's ears. Others try to explain that maybe it was just your subconscious trying to cope with the loss of your soulmate, but everyone knew that it didn't happen that way.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>High School was tough. Most of the kids weren't worried about their soulmates yet. They were young, had all the time in the world. You wanted to laugh at them. Some did laugh at you ("Her mark has color, she just want attention."), not knowing how painful it was, not to hope for your other part, but at the end of the day, you didn't care. You were happy, had a wonderful family, a smile never let you face. You knew you could have a happy life even without whoever Damian was. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>You went to support groups. It was nice to know that people felt what you did, even if you had to cover up and lie about your soulmate mark. It was easier that way, and you got way fewer glares. It was in one of them you met your best friend; Darla. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She was a bit older than you, and she was with her soulmate when it happened. They were coming back from a party -she told you- and a deer appeared on the road, her fiancee lost control. You learned she didn't even felt the burn, being unconscious and all,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> When she awoke days later in the hospital, with the tattoo on the back of her hand black in white, she cried so much that a nurse had to put her to sleep. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was that day you showed her your own. It started above your heart and went up to your collarbone, taking a bit of your shoulder. You explained what happened to you. You both cried that night.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That day she came up with a theory that wormed up your heart, even if it was impossible. What if your soulmate had had a heart attack, but the doctor saved him? Or maybe he had fallen into a coma of some sort but had woke up? It was nice of her to cheer you up, but if it was the case, both of you knew it wouldn't take weeks for the color to appear. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Life went on as usual. High School seemed to end faster than it should, and your family was ecstatic when you got accepted into Gotham's prestigious college program. The goodbyes were tearful and full of promises of daily calls. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Life in Gotham was... interesting, to say the least. More often than not, classes would be canceled because of some manic on the loose. Your roommate, Madison, being from Gotham, said: "We just hide for a bit until the Bat gets them again. Chill, go read a book." The Gothamites never being fazed, made everything infinitivally funnier. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>You fell into a routine, working your ass off in school's assignments, sleeping when you could, learning how to survive that jungle called Gotham. That is until, of course, that day. The day you decided you had some time free, so you could afford to take some of those exceptional Ancient Literature classes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Your sitting choice that day was random, random enough you didn't see the people sitting next to you.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"TT."</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The noise made you look to the boy beside you. He was cute, you decided. Hot in a grumpy way. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Hi?" You tried, hesitantly. "Can I help you?" </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>"No." </span><em>Wow</em>, you thought, drier than a desert, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Do you have a name?" </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He turned to look at you, measuring you up and down for a second. Your eyes met, the green in his eyes swooning you before he looked away. You swallowed, speechless.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Damian."</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>You froze. Of course, of fucking course, his name would be Damian. Obviously, the first boy you had a crush on in Gotham was going to be named Damian, just your luck. Destiny, you bitch.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He must have seen something on your face because he asked: "What?"</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Oh..." You strumbled. "Ahn... It's nothing" You swallowed, trying to think of something. "I used to know someone with that name." You hoped your lie wasn't too obvious.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the teacher started the class at that moment.  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Didn't do much about the goosebumps in your neck.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Along in this work, y/n says "Destiny is a bitch" a lot. I disagree I say irony is bitch. I said in the last chapter notes this is going to be bigger than I'm used to, but, and sadly there is a but, I'm only productive when I'm typing on a computer or writing in a notebook. Which brings me to my problem. I don't a computer available anymore! I'll try to write on paper, but it'll take longer.  I write in chunks, y'all. Writing the scene as they come to me, the plot being very bendy. Oh, right! I almost forgot after I've posted everything I'll probably edit everything so it's only like 2 or 3 big chapters. I'm sorry if this has grammar errors. It's 3 am and told me that I would post today - well yesterday, so it's not beta read, it's not edited, and I'll fix it when I wake up later. Thank you if you read until here. The lack of sleep makes me sentimental so I want to say I appreciate you very much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Damian got home that day, he went straight to the Batcave. The conversation from earlier was bugging him. That girl in class was suspicious. Too suspicious to ignore. </p><p>Usually, when someone recognized his name, their eyes would fill up with greed or turn into a starstruck gaze. Not with fear. Not unless they knew who he truly was, and that girl obviously knew more than she was letting on.</p><p>From the Batcomputer, he hacked into the college archives so he could see who was enrolled in that class. It didn't take long to find her, standard name, cute picture. From there it was easy to find her information. Both parents alive. No siblings. Normal things. Too normal, maybe. The noise of Dick's motorcycle broke his focus. </p><p>Soon his brother was by his side.</p><p>"Oooh, cute girl."</p><p>"Possible assassin, I think I'm her target," Damian said abruptly.</p><p>"Crap. Why it's always the cute ones that are psychos?"</p><p>Damian only stared at him.</p><p>"Right, sorry. Why do you think she's after you?"</p><p>"Talked with her today. It seems like she knows something."</p><p>"Are you sure you're not exaggerating? You tend to be suspicious." </p><p>"TT." Damian closed his research. "I tend to be right, Grayson." </p><p>"You tend to be paranoid. You did the same with Raven, remember?" Dick squeezed Damian's shoulder. "You sure it's not just a crush? You're not that great at dealing with that kind of stuff."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Grayson. I would know if I was infatuated with that girl." He pushed Dick's hand off his shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if she kept her distance now, anyway. It seems like she accidentally engaged too soon. She probably didn't know I was at that class as well." </p><p>He walked to the training arena, Dick following. </p><p>"Do you want to train?"</p><p>"Sure," Dick said. "but you're fighting in that?"</p><p>Damian looked down at what his brother was pointing. He was still wearing his civilian clothes.</p><p>"TT." Damian simply walked away to change.</p><p>As he was stripping, a flash of color on his shoulder caught his attention. A soulmate mark. With your name.</p><p>He stared at his new tattoo before putting his shirt back on.</p><p>"Weren't you going to change?" Dick asked, just to be promptly ignored. </p><p>Damian left the Batcave. He hated when Dick was right.</p><p>        </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You had decided to forget Damian, both the one in your mark and the one from class. You would look back a few years from now, maybe married to a Non-Damian, and laugh about the dude you met once in college. Falling face-first into your bed, you grabbed your phone from your nightstand, ready to procrastinate your assignments when your roommate walked into the dorm. </p><p>"Don't you have class right now?" You asked, propping yourself up with your elbows.</p><p>"Teacher got into a car accident, too late to get a sub." She said, going through her stuff. "Did you see my purple shirt?" She asked.</p><p>"Wait... The slutty-but-not-too-much purple shirt? The date purple shirt?" You sat up.</p><p>"Yeah, Nick asked me out for a cup of coffee."</p><p>"IT Nick or Hot Ass Nick?"</p><p>"Hot Ass Nick. He goes by Nicholas, by the way." </p><p>"Oh, my God, why didn't you say something earlier? I'll help you look." You got up your bed.</p><p>The two of you search for the shirt, taking things out of paces, kicking the clothes on the floor.</p><p>"We should probably clean up this weekend."</p><p>"Agreed," She said, hesitating. "You could come with me."</p><p>"To your date?" You looked at her </p><p>"Just, you know, for safety." </p><p>"...Sure."</p><p>The room fell into silence as the two of you look for the shirt. You wondered if you should bring her request up, but decided not to.</p><p>"AHA!" You heard her.</p><p>"Did you find it?" </p><p>"Yeah." She stripped and changed her shirt. "I'll go first. Meet me there?"</p><p>"See you in a minute."</p><p>She closed the door as you grabbed your coat and your phone. There was a missing call from Darla.</p><p>You walked out anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The coffee shop was cute. Intimate, perfect for a date.But great for studying, making you rethink your decision of procrastination. You took a quick glance around, trying not to make it obvious you were looking for Madison. Once you found the couple, you looked for a place to sit, concluding if you went to grab a cup of coffee, they would see you.</p><p>You saw a boy sitting with his computer in the perfect hiding spot, so you went in his direction.</p><p>"Hey, man, can I sit here?"</p><p>His gaze reluctantly left his computer to look around. He raised his eyebrow as if asking why not sit on the empty spaces.</p><p>"You see that girl over there?" You pointed discreetly. "She is my roommate, <em>and </em>she's on a date. But we don't really know the dude, so she asked me to come with her. I'm trying to stay off the radar, ya know? I'm not going to bother you, I promise." </p><p>"Sure, be my guest." And with that, he dove back to his work. You took off your coat and sat down, sending Madison a text telling her you had arrived and saw her look for you. Once she found you, she looked at Nicholas again. </p><p>You looked up to see the dude gawking at your breast. Crossing your arms, you demanded. </p><p>"<em>Can I help you </em>?"</p><p>The guy must have realized how the situation looked like because he stumbled to explain himself.</p><p>"I wasn't looking... I mean... <em> I </em>   <em> was </em>looking, but not at... And the bird... I also <em>have... </em>   <em> The tattoo </em>." He finally said, defeated. "I was looking at your soulmate mark." </p><p>Looking down, you realized that you were wearing a tank top under the coat, your mark very visible.</p><p>The guy took an enormous sip of his coffee, making you feel bad for him.</p><p>"It's okay." You laughed. "It <em>i</em><em>s </em>a very awkward place."</p><p>"So... Damian? Not very common."</p><p>"More than you would think." You said, thinking about the boy from class.</p><p>"This is a Robin, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah." You said, not wanting to share your life experiences with a stranger.</p><p>"Are those ninja blades?" He asked.</p><p>"He's a ninja." You answered, a little annoyed. </p><p>"Does he likes painting?" </p><p>A call interrupted you from being incredibly rude to the stranger. You glared at him before picking up your cellphone and turning.</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Darla?"</p><p>"Oh, hey, girl! How's going?"</p><p>You eyed the boy. He had gone back to work.</p><p>"I'm fine. How about you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm great! I called cuz' I wanted to tell you something. You know Reginald?"</p><p>"The cute older guy from the group?" You said remembering him from the meetings.</p><p>"Exactly!" She said, excited.</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"We're dating!"</p><p>"Wow, really?!" You said maybe a bit too loud. You froze, looking around to see if you had been noticed. You hadn't. "I'm so happy for you."</p><p>"Thanks, girl." Darla went quiet for a second. "You know, you could try it too."</p><p>"What? Dating Reginald? Thanks, but he's a bit too old. And besides, I'm no backstabber." You joked</p><p>"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." She scolded you.</p><p>"Maybe someday I'll find someone like me, D until there I'm good."</p><p>"That's good to hear. Listen, I have to go. I'm on my lunch break. I just wanted to tell you the news."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Bye, talk to you later." </p><p>You put your phone back at the table, paying attention to Madison again.</p><p>"Hey..." The boy said. "I'm sorry if I was pushy earlier. My brother is named Damian. He goes to Gotham University too." He pointed at your sweatshirt.</p><p>You looked at the boy. He had some Asian features, but who were you to judge how siblings looked like?</p><p>"Green eyes, dark hair? Looks like he's sucked a lemon all the time." You tried.</p><p>"<em>Yeah" </em></p><p>"Yeah, I know him. We had a class together this morning."  </p><p>The guy looked at you like he had found a unicorn.</p><p>"So... Are you... you know...?"</p><p>"His soulmate? No. It's a complicated history, actually." </p><p>"It can't be that complicated. Try me."</p><p>"My soulmate died a few years ago, tattoo got black and everything." You pushed your hair out of your face. </p><p>The boy stayed in silence for long enough for you to think you had scared him off, but then he simply held out his hand. </p><p>"I'm Tim, by the way."</p><p>You laughed, surprised by his reaction.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Tim. I'm Y/N." You responded, grabbing his hand. </p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>The two of you fell into silence as he restarted working and you played with your phone.</p><p>A while after that, Madison send you a text. </p><p>
  <strong> <em> "S.O.S." </em> </strong>
</p><p>"Crap." You said getting up and grabbing your coat.</p><p>Tim watched as you quickly approach the couple.</p><p>"Madison! Hey, I didn't know your date would be here! Is the food here any good?" Madison looked at you with gratitude shining in her eyes. Nicholas, though, looked like he wanted you dead. A shiver went down your spine.</p><p>"The food is great, isn't it, Maddie?" <em> Maddie? Who did he think he was talking for her friend? </em></p><p>"Uhum." She agreed, sending you a look.</p><p>"Look, I'm going to grab something to go. Do you want a ride?" </p><p>"Yeah, that'd be great." Madison got up, relief marking her face.</p><p>"I'll drive you." Nicholas grabbed her wrist, smiling like a wolf.</p><p>"You really don't need to." Madison tried pulling her hand.</p><p>"I insist."</p><p>"Is everything alright here?" Tim's voice from behind scared you enough for you to jump slightly. The dude was silent like a mouse. </p><p>"Yeah." Said the three of you together. You would've laughed if you weren't so tense.</p><p>Tim measured the guy up and down, making you panicked for a second. Nicholas and his 6'1 towered Tim.</p><p>"Is your plate FJT 571?" Tim asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Said Nicholas, take back.</p><p>"Your car is being towed, dude." </p><p>Nicholas' eyes widened, and he ran outside. </p><p>Tim looked at him run for a second.</p><p>You side hugged Madison. Her hands looked like they were shaking, so you grabbed her purse. </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"No problem. You should probably go before he realizes his car is fine and comes back." </p><p>"You're right. Thanks again." Tim just nodded.</p><p>Guiding Madison out, you realized: <em> How did he know his plate? </em></p><p>Madison shook the entire way until the dorm, quiet as a church mouse. She just kept looking forward eyes unfocused.</p><p>"Maddie?" You shook her a little. "Madison? Madison!" </p><p>Your heart clenched when she didn't respond. You worried she was having a panic attack or a flashback of some sort. Had she told you anything of that kind? You racked your mind for an answer. No. She barely talked about her personal life before university. Crap. How to get her out?</p><p>"Maddie, hey. You're in my car, everything is alright. It's over. Whatever is going on in there is over now. You're safe." </p><p>Her head turned to you, but her eyes still didn't focus. You took that as a signal to keep going.</p><p>"Yeah, you're okay now. Sitting in my car, in front of our dorm. We're going to our dorm, and I'm going to make tea for both of us. I'll even give some of my secret stash chocolate! But you have to snap out of it. Can you do that?" </p><p>Madison blinked hard and shook her head slightly and looked into your eyes.</p><p>"You good now?"</p><p>"Yeah." She said weakly.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Okay." You nodded. "Okay."</p><p>Turning the key, you opened your door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did fix it when I woke up! Also forgot to say that I'll be posting on my phone, so please let me know if it looks wacky on your screen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely people! Have anyone told you today that you look pretty? No? Well, you do. Can you see me desperately trying to figure out plot points as I write? No? Don't worry you'll see it soon! Also, I am so sorry if you study philosophy or your middle name is Isla. Just picture a college degree you absolutely despise and another name. I've based the question's part slightly on me. See if you can find where!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maddie didn't end up eating any of your chocolate. She showered and decided to nap. Trying to be respectful and quiet, you decided to finally do your assignments in the library. You've always loved the library. The smell of books, the quiet, almost still environment felt somewhat like back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing all the books needed, risking bumping into something due to your blocked vision and an injured back due to the weight, you wobbled back to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put the books down with a loud thud, earning a few shushes. You sat behind your tower of books and began to work. And you actually did it! Over the hours, the column became significantly smaller until it was just a couple books. When your eyes began to burn, and you were deciding either or not to grab a coffee, you heard someone say: "That's wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, you saw Damian. When did he sit there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The quote. It is not by Marilyn Monroe. Though many people make this mistake. The original author was Laurel Thatcher Ulrich."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he really think he knew more about your paper than yourself? What a mansplaining prick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it was Marylin, Damian. I'm writing the paper after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself." He said before focusing on his notebook. Could he be right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreetly you took your phone out of your pocket and googled it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you even know this anyway?" You asked kinda revolted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged, focused on whatever he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you're doing there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't look like he wanted to share what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Drawing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I see it?" You asked, excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? Are you bad at drawing?" You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I excel at everything I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why not show me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, here." He offered you his notebook. The drawing caught you by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...That's me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't flatter yourself so much. You were the person who less moved in here. It was an easy choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ignored him. He had made you beautiful. Your hair felt delicately over your shoulder, your expression concentrated on your assignment. Better than any picture you had ever taken. Was that how he saw you? You looked like an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful." You said, looking in his eyes. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed taken back for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, I suppose." You handed the notebook back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, seriously. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good." You crossed your arms on the table. "How did you learn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom hired the best teacher she could find." He said, somewhat evasively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nice of her." You smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Nice." He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are you part of the art program here? I heard it's one of the best." You leaned closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm a business management major."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I didn't take you as a business guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you take me for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... The mysterious, handsome type usually inhabit some type of art. Like music or painting. Sometimes philosophy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm offended you think I look like someone who studies philosophy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone that needs to go to college to understand philosophy it's not very smart, in my opinion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I study philosophy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes winded slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just messing with you." You laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes but you could see he was amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what you do you study?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Medicine, but I'm specializing in soulmates studies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at you, making you fidget in your chair. Was that weird? It was such a popular course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caught you off guard. What did he mean '</span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>'? Who asked that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because that's where the money is at." You lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a lie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you just know when someone it's lying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call it a superpower, if you will." His crooked smile made your heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Superman." You leaned over the table. "Let's put this superpower to test. You up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his elbows on the table, his expression challenging you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My middle name is Isla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know my own number."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've lived in Gotham before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a soulmate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...True? But...that's- that's impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meh, more common than you would think." You said, hoping he would drop the subject. "Man, you're impressive. How can you do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a tell." He didn't. "So you don't have a tattoo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a tell? What is it?" Ignoring the question was a solid escape plan, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't answer me." Maybe not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. Have had since I was 9." You sat back. Why was he so curious anyway? People usually pitied you, and you could move on with your life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So your soulmate it's dead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." You exhaled. "Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They died, but it has color. So I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed in silence, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You play with your nails."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tell. You play with your nails."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good to know. Now I can finally be a professional poker player." You joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you fell in silence, found smiles on your faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your gaze fell to his mouth. You wondered what he'd do if you leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's the name in it?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The question was like a bucket of cold water. What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You couldn't fall for this boy. You had to leave. Right now. It wasn't fair to him or to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my God. Look at the time! I have to go, my roommate is waiting for me. See you later." You grabbed your stuff and made a run for it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quote is "Well behaved women rarely make history", if you're wondering. Also did this feel to fast paced? It didn't when I wrote but rereading made me think it did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you see when I got too sleep deprived to care? No? Look for HSM references. If you didn't realized I avoided writing Damian in the last two chapters, I did. Everytime I wrote him he somehow turned into Mr Darcy from Bridget Jones, and the grumpy british is supposed to be Alfred. Don't worry tho. This was written a few days ago and I already figured out. A huge thank you to DCeased, because Damian has actual feelings in there. Also a HUGE THANK YOU TO Y'ALL. It might be my PMS but I actually teared up reading the new comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next Wednesday there were a few little things you knew for sure in your life: The sky wasn't actually blue, you had a weird soulmate mark situation, and you were never, ever, sitting next to Damian again. It was just too confusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that settled, you grabbed your things and headed to class. Quickly scanning the place, you happily realized Damian wasn't there and sat wherever. Maybe he wasn't coming, maybe he gave up that course, maybe he had moved to Croatia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking your things off your backpack, you didn't notice when someone sat by your side. Looking up, you saw Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Your voice was strangely high pitched. You frowned at yourself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't say anything in return, just looked at you, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned once again to your things, hoping that, if you ignored him, he would just cease to exist. He didn't. But he also didn't say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, though, you started to relax. Your hands stopped fidgeting, you finally became able to pay attention. </span>
  <span>The class required concentration and taking notes. Using your peripheral vision, you saw Damian was focused as well.</span>
  <span>A small smile grew on your face. That boy no business being that handsome, you thought, it was quite unfair. You were sure he had just rolled out of bed and looked like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your brain snapped at you. Right, class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so confusing, though. So weird too. You humored to ask if he had ever died. As if you already didn't seem insane enough. </span>
  <span>You had to cut this in the nub. What was the upside of being smitten with someone with the same name as your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> soulmate? </span>
  <em>
    <span>None</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your brain reasoned.  </span>
  <span>You felt his gaze on you, his eyes sparkling with something unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" You whispered aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, but you could swear you saw him smirk. </span>
  <span>Unlikely, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With your teacher dismissal, you gathered your stuff, purposely slow that day. As Chad from High School Musical would advise, you needed to getcha head in the game.  </span>
  <span>Damian, though, didn't speed out of class as usual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, now you knew his usual behavior? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seemed like... He was waiting for you? </span>
  <span>You walked out of the classroom, him by your side. When you got to the door, you experimented smiling at him, to which he responded with a nod. </span>
  <span>Madison, waiting for you to get out, caught the interaction, and stared at you, astonished, before coming to you and grabbing your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when you're friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian Wayne</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped dead in your tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wayne as Wayne's big ass building in Downtown Gotham?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Didn't you know?" She looked incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahn</span>
  </em>
  <span>... No?! How could I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He looks exactly like a young Bruce Wayne. I told you that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm not from Gotham! I don't know what a young Bruce Wayne looks like." You felt like puking. That boy was worth more than everything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your parents owned. "And, besides, when you told me that I thought he was... I don't know... </span>
  <em>
    <span>white. Like his father."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>racist</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She poked you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm having a crisis here." You half-laughed, half cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie just laughed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God." You said as recognition hit you. "I've chatted with his brother too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She held your shoulders, making you look into her eyes. "When did you talk with Gotham Finest Ass Grayson? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't you tell me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...?" You laughed, taking her hands off you. " I was talking about Tim Drake, you horny psycho."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started walking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were there too, remember? The date with Nic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim Drake</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She asked, not really believing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were pretty shaken." You put your arm around her shoulders. "I'm not surprised your mind didn't immediately think: Tim Drake, Son of a Millionaire, saved me from an asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billionaire, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You suck</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You stated with a smile. "Did I ever told you that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you love me." She smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled your key from your pocket as you approached your dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why were you waiting for me anyway?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't a girl just miss her roommate?" Maddie entered the room, going to her bed. You placed your things on the table, then turned to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, but we both know that's not the reason you came."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like that you know me that well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set up, crossing her legs. She looked nervous. Madison played with her fingers, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a favor." She said seriously. You wondered if she finally was going to bring the flashback up. You've been ignoring the subject waiting for her to take that step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled nervously, leaning on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help hiding a dead body? Because I might look strong, but, really, I have no..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not that, you weirdo." She laughed. "I need you to pick something up for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then why were you so serious?" </span>
  <span>You faked gasped. "Madison, is this thing drugs?" You put your hand on your heart in fake betrayal. " Are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>drugs</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Are you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>drug dealer</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Am I just a patsy now? Is this what our friendship has become?" You shook your head, pretending to be crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is up with you today? Did you drink too much Red Bull?" She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I still haven't really calmed down after finding out Damian is filthy rich." You paused, thinking if you should add the next part. "Also, I'm trying really hard not to bring up the elephant in the room." You said with a softer voice." I've been avoiding all week, but you just made this anxious face that reminded me so..." You trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that." She bit her lip. "I was hoping you'd forgotten." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scared the shit out of me that day, Maddie." You said quietly. "That's very unlikely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I promise I'll speak about it someday." She looked down. "It's just... it's not so easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to her bed, sitting by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay." You held her hand. "You can take your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fell back on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So anyway, what was that thing you wanted me to pick up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right!" She exclaimed. "You got me distracted with your mushy feelings." She pushed you with her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you, my feelings are not mushy!" You grabbed her feet, throwing them off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She got up and pulled you with her. "I need you to deliver some donations to Gotham's Library."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got confused. Why was that such a big deal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay..." You hesitated. "But why can't you do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's in uptown Gotham." She bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so?" Okay, uptown Gotham. What's up with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going have to go through the Narrows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the neighborhood, everyone says to <em>not ever</em> go if you're not from Gotham." You asked incredulously. "That Narrows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her palms together as if she was praying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I promise I wouldn't ask if there were absolutely no other way. And I can teach some tips on how to navigate through there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you responsible for this anyway?" You whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a project for my class." She sighed. "We need to form connections with important fundraising locations. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at her. Her eyes were pleading, looking like puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Okay, tell me what I have to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She hugged you tight. "You're not going to regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me what do I have to do before I change my mind." You tapped her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, the first rule is that whatever you do, don't go there at night. Seriously. That's a big mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat in your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, don't go at night. What's next?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides that, the Narrows is chill. Most families there are just trying to survive. Just make sure you don't go in any alleys or suspicious places."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to take Burnley's bridge. Or else you going to end up going through Crime Alley, and that's an even bigger mistake." She was dead serious now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Burnley's bridge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm serious. The only other option is the Arkhan bridge, and you never know when there's a break, so don't go there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>get it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Burnley's bridge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. You can go through Otisburg, but that would be too expensive if you're taking a Uber or a Taxi. If they say it's better that way, they're just trying to get your money. Just follow the main street after you get out of the bridge, and you should be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But wouldn't be safer to go through Otisburg?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but it takes longer through there. There's too much traffic, it's too far, and if you go on a weekday, you're only coming back a night, for sure. And that is...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A big mistake." You half sang, half talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fell back on your bed, kinda wondering if she would notice if you took a nap, so enrolled she was in explaining everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll know if you're close if you see the Botanical Gardens. Don't take too long. Poison Ivy hangs out there, and there are too many rules on how to behave for you to remember." She stopped to breathe, making you chuckle. "You need to go with a Gothamite, your first time. Great date spot, though. Harley will tell that to anyone that'll stay still enough to listen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't take too long. Okay." You agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that, it's easy. Just go to the library and say my name. They'll give you the boxes, and you can come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy peasy, huh?" You wiggled your eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy peasy. But I'll need you to tell me everything from the beginning, so I know you won't die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, doing as told.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: The sky is actually transparent! The sun rays reflect the blue from the sea! I learned that in middle school and I'll forever spread my knowledge. Thank you so much for the feedback! The changes might not show up in here because as I said it was pre written, but soon, babes, soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaaaack. Hello, beautiful people! How are you all on this lovely day? So we have a few to cover. Good news first: This is a link that'll tell you all the things you may want to know about Gotham. It's basically what I use as a guide. https://photos.google.com/u/1/album/AF1QipNds5eb-Ma6qUiqJWxCNxLIFIG8tt6FL2UK1GE <br/>That being said I have so many more ideas for this album so if any of you dolls are good at editing and drawing and want a silly project hit me up, because I am NOT. I wanted to share this last chapter but I have the memory of a goldfish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You looked at your watch for what it felt like the millionth time that day. You still had to pick up the boxes. The class would end any minute now. You would have to be quick if you wanted to be back before dark. As the teacher dismissed you, you bolted to the door, still putting your stuff in your backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your running was interrupted when you hit something soft, face first. </span>
  <span>When hands held your arms, so you didn't fall, you realized something was actually someone. Looking up, you saw Damian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he everywhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian... Hey!" You looked around, trying to find an escape route. There was no time for this mess called feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're avoiding me. Why?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caught you off guard. You finally focused on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn... What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me." He looked serious. Crap, he would know if you were lying, wouldn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the hem of your shirt, so you wouldn't fidget with your nails, you answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I'm just late. I have to be back before dark. I'm not actively avoiding you." Technically not a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He examined you for a second, before letting you go and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, where you're going?" That was a test. He really thought you were lying, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that is any of your business," You said smugly. "but Gotham's Library."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise showed on his eyes before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going through Otisburg, I'm sure," He said like an affirmation, but it just sounded like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." You shrugged. "I decided to take the train, so it's not really that possible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, who's going with you?" He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going alone. Why? You're volunteering to go with me?" You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a step back, hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't anyone told you how Gotham works? What about that friend of yours? Doesn't she care about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian, you're not my father." You said, baffled. "You don't get to question my decisions. Nor say anything about my friends." You poked him in the chest. Rage gave strength to your words. "As a matter of fact, I barely know you. And you hardly know me. I found out you were a Wayne </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for goodness sake. " You started to walk away. Outrage propelling you to be faster. Damian followed you. Soon he stopped in front of you. You gave him a nasty look, swerving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started walking beside you, and you almost told him to fuck off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." He said, surprising you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something too low for you to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" You snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said; </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped confused, the anger leaving you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned. What was about this boy that got under your skin so fast? You were never that hot-headed. Never so intense. And never so quick to calm down. Everything seemed attached to an amplifier. He looked as perplexed as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn... It's okay." You said, distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me repay." He offered. "I can go with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole afternoon with him? Ha, that could only end up in problems. After that outburst from earlier, you weren't sure you wouldn't end up going for each other the throats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian, you're super-rich. How would you know more than me about a bad neighborhood?" You crossed your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd be surprised." He smirked. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a smirk. What was up with him today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're going to take the train with me?" You asked, raising your eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I could pay for a cab." You squinted your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something tells me that's just your way of doing things your way. Throwing money at things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been accused of that, but then, again, I've been accused of worse." He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hesitated. That was such a bad idea that you could actually see ending badly. He looked so eager though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a second." Grabbing your phone, you dialed Maddie's number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maddie? Hi. How many boxes are there again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least a few. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing important. Just so I know, is it going to be heavy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some might."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's all, Maddie, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Thanks for this!" She said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stood there, patiently waiting for an answer. Hands in his pockets, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so going to regret this." You whispered. "Okay, listen." Damian looked up. "I'm just bringing you along because one; I think I'm going to need help with the boxes, and two; you're paying the cab, and I won't say no for a free ride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>because I don't think I couldn't take care of myself, am I clear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TT." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squinted your eyes, trying to figure out if that was a yes. It for sure didn't feel like one. You crossed your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like water." He said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started walking, Damian by your side. You wondered if he wanted you to make small talk. The silence between you two felt comfortable enough you didn't bother. </span>
  <span>You two got to Maddie's department rather quickly, and you went to talk with the guy behind the counter. Nick was written in his name tag. Damian stayed behind, leaning on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn... Hi." You greeted, smiling politely. "Madison left me some boxes? Madison Cooper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dude looked up from some filled looking bored. Recognition flashed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait... Are you Maddie's roommate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn... Yes? Should I know who you are?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean... Not really. I guess I just kinda assumed she told you about me. People around here call me IT Nick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait..." You did a doubletake, excited. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>IT Nick? I thought you were like an IT guy." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did Maddie call the other Nick hot? He was totally Maddie's type!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You wondered if you could get him to ask her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am! I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I study programming." He said chipper. "But I work here. That's how I met Maddie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt someone behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you wanted to come back before dark," Damian said glaring at Nick. Nick took a step back, nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right! The boxes." You turned to Nick. "Can you tell me where they are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right door." He gulped. You had to admit Damian's stare was unfairly attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed when you crossed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that all about?" You asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He grabbed a box, placing it on top of a table. His biceps flexed, and you froze for a moment, fight the urge to cover your mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Okay, that was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to answer me, or you're going to stand there like a statue watching me work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was talking about the whole death stare thingy." You gestured to him. " And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>offer to repay me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned to grab another box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, really." You started helping to lift the boxes. "You're outstandingly good at this. Did you, like, practice in front of a mirror?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You totally did!" You cackled. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TT" Was all he said, making you laugh even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is golden." You dried a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped, an epiphany materializing in your brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, how are we taking this outside?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stopped, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I saw a handcart outside. Don't move." He left the room, and you sat on the table waiting for him, swinging your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was basically bare, just a table, the boxes, and a broken chair on the corner. Not much to do besides waiting for Damian, you grabbed your phone and started playing a game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian didn't take long to come back, though. You almost ignored him so you could beat your record, but you blocked your phone anyway. He pushed the cart to the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to lift?" You said, hopping off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I couldn't be more prepared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and grabbed a box from the table, placing it on the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you do this type of thing?" You asked curious, walking to take the boxes in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Damian bent down to grab a box, easily lifting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do." You gestured to him. "Where you'll say something random and not elaborate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." He faced the other corner continuing to work. You copied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Is this like to keep this whole mysterious facade going on?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer took you by surprise. You stopped mid-lift. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? Just like that?" You said, resuming your work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian ignored you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you kept working, and, with time, more than half of the boxes filled the handcart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna have to do it in two turns."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Duh' was what his expression seemed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. I'm Captain Obvious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just go</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Damian pushed the cart out, and you followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you got into the hallway you had every intention of chatting with Damian, but your attention shifted when you caught people staring. But it had to be in your head right why would people stare? You discreetly checked your clothes for any stains or wrinkles. Nothing was wrong. You checked your face for anything in a class door's window and still didn't find anything. After a few seconds, you started fidgeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian" You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He whispered back somewhat comically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong with me?" He examined you up and down, and you felt your neck get hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's not checking you out, chill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see anything abnormal. Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think people are staring at me." You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he scoured around, people looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You knew you weren't imagining! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Damian rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TT. These people really have no life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking." You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignore them." He said grimly. "They're brainless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, uncertain. You tried you best to ignored them, but you still felt over concious of your every move. <em>Why </em>were looking in the first place?  You felt like you could finally breathe again once you reached the outside. You turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how we do this?" You leaned on the cart. "Leave the boxes here and go fetch the rest? Or call the cab already?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ended up taking the boxes out of the cart, and you stayed with them while Damian went to get the rest of them. He returned quickly, and called a cab, opening the door for you and arranging them all on the trunk before getting in himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...? What did you think?? I usually don't write so much dialogue, but, golly, it was fun to see they banter. I did a few subtle things in this chapter that I imagine's how people would act if soulmates were a thing. For example, instead of lying, like Damian usually does, just not answering at all, and the other understanding that. Or like I WOULD NEVER give up in a game if I was too close to beating my record for anyone, but in here Y/N did exactly that. Also talking with your eyes, fighting but apologizing right after, not being able to stay mad, so much passion, etc. Now the bad stuff, so... writing helps my mental health, little parts of me scattered through my stories, so I won't stop, don't worry. But sadly I'll post less, I'm saving more to move out of my parents' house and that takes SO MUCH TIME, so instead of a chapter every other day, once a week or something like that. As always thank you for tanking for reading. I appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, did almost a month really passed? Yikes. I feel like this chapter is shorter, but only because I've been planing the next chapter for a long time now and the fact I'm not able to write it the right way it's really frustrating me. What beta-less life won't do to you. Shout out to the incredible people that have been commenting, you guys are too sweet and are making me burst in tears in the oddest places, but I love you anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ajusted yourself inside the car, waiting for Damian as he entered by the other side.</p>
<p>"Thanks." You smiled, once he got in.</p>
<p>He just shrugged.</p>
<p>The beginning of the trip was quiet. After a while, though, Damian turned to you.</p>
<p>"Did you really not know I was a Wayne?" </p>
<p>"I don't know." You shrugged. "Like I knew Wayn... I mean, your name was Damian, but, like, I just never connected the dots, you know?"</p>
<p>He nodded. You looked at your hands.</p>
<p>"Like, if I saw, I don't know, Paris Hilton on the street, dressed casually, no paparazzi around. I wouldn't think: 'Hey, look, Paris Hilton.' It would probably go more 'That women kinda look like Paris Hilton." You turned to him. "Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Damian looked amused.</p>
<p>"Way more than it should."</p>
<p>"Also, I was kinda starting to think Damian was a popular name. There were you, <em> Damian Wayne,"  </em>You chuckled. "And the boy from my... hometown." You emended, hoping the hesitation wasn't so apparent.</p>
<p>He kept quiet for a second before saying.</p>
<p>"You never talk about your hometown."</p>
<p>"Really?" You asked, surprised. "It feels like I'm always talking about me, though."</p>
<p>He shrugged <em> again </em>. It felt like that was all he did. You chuckled.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just remembered something funny." You shook your head. "But I was serious before, though. I do barely know you. Didn't had the time for a google search yet." You joked.</p>
<p>"TT. As if you could take any of that seriously." He looked out the window, the invitation to talk about himself unnoticed. You touched his arm.</p>
<p>"You could... You know... Tell me what's true and what isn't." He looked at you intending to answer but...Your eyes met, and time seemed to slow down. You swallowed. Damian's Adam's apple moved as well. It felt like a dream you never wanted to wake up from.</p>
<p>The car abruptly stopped, almost sending you flying out the windshield. Damian's arm pinned you back to your seat. A loud honk was heard.</p>
<p>"Everyone good back there?" The drive asked. "This asshole cut me."</p>
<p>"We're fine." You answered </p>
<p>"You're okay?" Damian asked.</p>
<p>You nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. No damage done." Just a bit shaken, it's what you didn't say. </p>
<p>Damian got impossibly close to you, enough you could see the flecks of yellow in his eyes. Your eyes got as big as a saucer. But as suddenly he leaned closer, he backed down. A click sound shook you out of your surprise.</p>
<p>"You forgot your seatbelt," He said. </p>
<p>"Right, seatbelt. Right." You looked out of the window, hoping you didn't look so flustered as you felt. Something caught your attention.</p>
<p>"Isn't that the Botanical Gardens?" You asked. Damian leaned closer to look over your shoulder, his breath touching your neck. Okay, that was it. The asshole <em> had  </em>to be doing that on purpose. </p>
<p>"You're right. Though most people call it Poison Ivy's Garden."</p>
<p>"First time in Gotham?" The driver asked. Damian sat back and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"Yeah." You answered. "Although I've been here for a few months now."</p>
<p>"And your boyfriend didn't take you on a date in the gardens yet?" The man threw a judgemental look at Damian.</p>
<p>"I'm not... He's not... We aren't..." You tried to correct him, looking at Damian for help. The asshole did nothing besides look out the window.</p>
<p>"It's okay, doll. I'm sure he was just busy." The older man said with a sweet smile. "When did you move here?"</p>
<p>"I'm here for college, actually." You said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"That's pretty impressive!" His voice was excited. "Gotham U, huh? My baby girl just got in high school, but we're hoping she's accepted, you know? Stay closer from home and all that." The car stopped. "We're here." The driver announced, cheerfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If y'all go to the link on the next chapter you can see more or less how I imagine Ivy's garden to look like, again I suck at editing so if any of you are up to the challenge hit me up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work I'll give you that, but honestly? Dude and Dudettes just YOU WAIT for next chapters. It's something I'm proud of, ngl. Also do any of y'all want something for Christmars? I'm feeling generous! In other notes starting a new fanfic without finishing other is a bad idea, right? Right??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car stopped. "We're here." He announced.</p><p>Damian grabbed his wallet. A flash of guilt showed in your conscience. <em> No </em>, he had been an asshole, and he had agreed with this. </p><p>"Here" Damian gave him the money. Besides, eighty bucks were nothing for him, right? Barely change. He hopped out of the car, holding the door for you.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you." The cheerful man said as Damian started unloading the car.</p><p>"You too," You said, with a smile, looking through the window. "Good luck to your daughter." </p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>You helped Damian with the remaining boxes.</p><p>You watched the car drive away.</p><p>"Such a nice man."</p><p>"TT." Was all that he said. You rolled your eyes at Damian. You looked at the library, placing your hands on your hips.</p><p>"Okay, let's do this." </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Taking everything inside the library took way more time than expected and way fewer looks than you thought. No one asked anything when two teenagers brought several packages inside. You assumed Madison told the staff you were on your way. </p><p>You turned to Damian.</p><p>"Do you think we have to warn someone about them?"</p><p>Damian looked around, suddenly tensing.</p><p>"I say we leave. Now." He grabbed your wrist.</p><p>"...what?" You touched his shoulder, gently trying to pull away from his grasp. "We just got here. What's up?"</p><p>"Yes, but we accomplished our mission. There's no reason to stay." He looked at you intensely.</p><p>"Actually, I kinda wanted to look around a bit." You said carefully. What was up with him? You frowned. "There are a few books our library is missing. I wanted to see if I could find them here."</p><p>"The university is more than qualified to attend your needs. I'm certain you just didn't look hard enough." He pulled you slightly. "Come along, I'll help you."</p><p>"As much as I like being manhandled, which I don't, by the way," You pulled away, placing your hands on your hips. "You promised you would listen to me, remember? Were you lying?"</p><p>"What? No, but..." </p><p>"But nothing," You smiled, interrupting him. "Let's go." You gesture for him to follow you, before loosing your patience and grabbing his wrist.</p><p>You went to the counter, smiling to the lady behind it.</p><p>"Hi! I'm here to deliver Gotham's donations."</p><p>The lady, Janice, it read on her name tag, smiled back. Her smile looked a bit restrained.</p><p>"Oh, hello! You're here early. I wasn't expecting you until the weekend."</p><p>Her eyes flicked to Damian.</p><p>"I'm doing a favor for a friend. I'm not actually responsible for the donations." You leaned on the counter.</p><p>"That's so nice of you!" She fidgeted with a few papers. "You can leave the boxes there. I'll ask for one of the boys to move them. It was nice to meet you!"</p><p>You stared, confused.</p><p>"Actually, I was going to look for a few books. Maybe you could help...?"</p><p>Her smile fathered, she looked at Damian again.</p><p>"Oh, of course. Just don't take too long, dear. I'm closing early today."</p><p>You were surprised. Wasn't the library open 24/7? Maybe it was some kind of holiday you didn't know.</p><p>"What kind of books do you want?"</p><p>"Oh, right." You gave her the titles, hoping they would have them.</p><p>"Second floor, dear. Last shelf. You'll see it right away." Her frozen smile turned her face into a weird frown. </p><p>"...okay."</p><p>You walked away, going to where she told you.</p><p>"Did she seem off to you?" You asked Damian, almost whispering.</p><p>Damian didn't answer, too busy looking around. He stayed behind you until you guys reached the stairs, where he took the lead. His eyes never stayed too long in one spot. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" You asked.</p><p>"TT" Was his response. You scoffed.</p><p>You kept looking at Damian once you reached the top of the stairs. <em>What was up</em> with everyone today? You saw Damian's eyes widen slightly. </p><p>You cried out a silent scream when he pulled by the waist, twirling around so you two could get into an aisle. Your back touched the shelf with a soft thud, Damian's body pushing you into it. You looked up, ready to joke about the situation, but he was facing the exit of the aisle. You tried, anyway.</p><p>"You could've just as..." Damian's hand covered your mouth. His finger moved to his mouth, telling you to stay silent. You gulped, scared, and nodded. Both his arms found their way to the shelf behind you. You two stayed there, silent. Until you heard voices.</p><p>"...careful with that, man. Janice warned us two kids are roaming around."</p><p>"As if we couldn't deal with them." Said another man, slapping something.</p><p>"Not the point." The first groaned.</p><p>"Relax, man. They'll scram soon, and Boss said he would give us a full package of Vertigo, dude, cheer up." Said the man.</p><p>Your eyes widened. Vertigo? Wasn't that the drug from Star city? You looked at Damian, scared. He didn't look back, focused on the voices.</p><p>"Yeah, I could use some of that cash." The first laughed.</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about!" The other cheered.</p><p>As the voices got closer, Damian's body got tenser. He scanned the aisle, looking for a way out, you supposed. 'Dammit' You saw his lips mouth. There was no way out. You two were stuck. He ducked his head on your shoulder, his breath tickling your neck. The men appeared at the end of the aisle.</p><p>"Looks like we found the kids." One of them laugh, you recognized him as the last to talk. Both of them casually held rifles. Damian stepped back, shielding you with his body, you gulped. </p><p>
  <span>"Look, we're not looking for trouble." You said. Damian pushed you back slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think, Irvin? Do we just let them go?" He said with a cruel laugh pointing the gun in your direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, Irvin, rolled his eyes ignoring him, and grabbed a walkie-talkie from his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Irvin to base, we found some civilians, they have seen the guns. What do we do? Over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice, a man's voice, answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring them to the Pit. Over." Damian's eyes widened as if he recognized that place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we can reach an agreement." He said. At this point, you were so behind him, you had to look at the men from under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice try, kid." One of them said, aiming the rifle. "Now move." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Than awkward moment when you I named one of the perps after a boy trying to slide in your Dms and didn't realized until after the chapter was done. I laughed so much I almost cried lol. Writer's block suck and I'm kindly asking it to fuck off. Don't worry I have 2 (3?) chapters ready to post and if I can't write anything until /that/ deadline then I'll panic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had tied you up, and took your phones. Of course, they did. The room they took you was disgusting. Mold grew on the walls, a gross mixture between black, purple, and green. A pile of junk collected dust in a corner. One of them tossed you on the floor, sending a sharp pain up your arm from your elbow. Your clothes immediately became damp, and you tried not to think about what that could be. Damian was thrown next, his shoulder taking the impact of the fall. You crawled your way next to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" You asked frantically.</p><p>Damian nodded, sitting up.</p><p>"What now?" Irvin asked.</p><p>"Fuck if I know." Said the other one. "Boss just told us to bring them here. Maybe we should tie them up."</p><p>It took less than a second. As soon as they came closer, Damian got up, wrists still tied behind his back, tackled one of them into the wall. The air left the criminal lungs with a loud huff, as Damian took a step back and high kicked him in the face. Irvin fell down, his nose bleeding. You stay on the floor in shock. The other criminal, realizing Damian had ended with his partner, strumbled away from him. You yelped when he grabbed your arm and yanked you up. His slimy arm slithered around your waist. Something cold touched your temple. </p><p>"S-Stop." The man stuttered. "Unle... Unless you want me to blow... blow her pretty face off." </p><p><em> A gun </em> . There was a  <em> gun  </em>pointed at your head. Your knees almost gave in.</p><p>Damian froze. </p><p>"Yeah, that's right." Said the man, more confident now. "Not so tough anymore, huh? Get down."</p><p>Damian hesitated.</p><p>"<em>Get down! </em>" The man screamed, pushing your head with the gun.</p><p>Damian slowly kneeled on the ground, his eyes never leaving the man. Irvin got up and kicked his back. Damian fell forward, his face bruising on the floor.</p><p>"<em>Damian! </em>" You cried.</p><p>The perp wiped the blood off his face, his boot pressing Damian onto the floor.</p><p>"Please, stop!" You begged. The other man pulled you closer against him.</p><p>"Shh, sweetie." The gun was pressed harder into your head. "<em>Behave</em>." He whispered into your ear, making you want to gag.</p><p>"Leave her alone." Damian snarled, his face furious.</p><p>"<em>We'll behave</em>, please." You begged. "<em>Please</em>, just don't hurt him." </p><p>Irvin pulled Damian by the hair to a steel pillar in the corner of the room. You wondered if it was safe to leave it exposed like that in your panicked state of mind.</p><p>He tied Damian's legs together and his wrists to the pillar.</p><p>"Bring the girl here." He said. "Let's just tie them up and get this over with."</p><p>"We could have some fun with them." The man holding you sniffed your neck, making you shudder.</p><p>"Nah, man, Gigante will be here any minute. I just want to grab ice for my nose before he gets here." He said, slightly kicking Danian in the ribs at the mention of his broken nose.</p><p>"You're no fun." The other laughed, pushing you forward.</p><p>Irvin grabbed you before you knocked your teeth out on the floor.</p><p>"Careful there, doll." You almost puked.</p><p>He pushed you down, your back touching Damian's, and tied your legs together. Your wrists to the pillar, as well.</p><p>They fiddled with the rope for a while, making sure that it was tight enough for you two don't escape.</p><p>After that, they both left, closing the door on their way out. You stayed still, trying to steady your breath as tears began to burn your eyes. Damian started twisting the ropes.</p><p>You kept silent, everything and nothing coming to your mind. You should have listened to Damian when he said to leave. You should've listened to him. Or went there on the weekend. Or let Maddie come. She wouldn't have stuck around. Never ran into these people. Did they even know who they were? Did they even know the guy they beat up was the son of the most powerful man in Gotham? Or they thought they were just random kids? They would probably call his father for money if they knew. But it was unlikely. They were alone, in a gross room somewhere, and you were almost sure that stain on the floor was dried blood.</p><p>"We're gonna die, aren't we?" You asked, holding a sob.</p><p><em> "What </em>? No!"</p><p>You knew he was lying. There was no way they would let you two just leave. You thought about your parents and friends. You hoped you would at least have the chance to see your soulmate when all of this ended. Tears stung in your eyes. </p><p>"We're not gonna die." He said, "If I could just reach... the..." He struggled with the rope tying his wrists.</p><p>It hurt a little when he moved, the rope burned your wrists, but you didn't really care. </p><p>"I'm sorry you haven't met your soulmate yet." You said, and, now, he never would because of you.</p><p>He stopped moving.</p><p>"What?" He snapped</p><p>"I said I'm s..."</p><p>"I heard what you said. But why would you say that? <em>Now </em>?"</p><p>"I just thought, somewhere... someone... A mark will turn gray." You sighed, defeated. Silent tears rolled down your face. "And I know how much it hurts."</p><p>He hesitated for a moment, and you thought he would respond.</p><p>"TT" Was all he said before starting to move again.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Silent tears rolled down your face.</p><p>"You're...You're sorry? What are you sorry for now?"</p><p>"It's my fault we're here. I'm sorry I put us in this situation." </p><p>"<em>Stop that. </em>" He snapped.</p><p>"I... ahn... Stop what?"</p><p>"Your unnecessary self-depreciation is distracting me."</p><p>"My<em> what </em>?!"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"Fuck off, dude." You dried your tears on your shoulder, sniffing. "I'm not wallowing on self-pity or whatever the hell you think I'm doing." You tried to look at him over your shoulder. "I'm afraid for our lives. Believe it or not, this is the first time I've ever been held hostage."</p><p>"Well, it's unnecessary." He continued moving. "I'll get us out of here. I just need... the..." He groaned before stopping moving. </p><p><em> Fuck him, fuck his billionaire ass obviously being used to this kind of situation, fuck his composure. </em> You thought.</p><p>"You need to grab it for me." He said a second later.</p><p>"Grab <em>what</em>, for goodness's sake? You've been moving since they left the room."</p><p>"I carry two blades with me at all times." He said like that was <em>usual </em>. "I can't reach the one in my tight, but I'm almost sure you could grab the one in my shoe if I tucked my legs under me."</p><p>You took a sharp breath, hope filling your chest.</p><p>"Okay. I think I can do this."</p><p>You felt him moving again, your wrists being pulled backward until you touched the shoe sole with the tips of your fingers.</p><p>"What do I do now?" You gulped. Sweat gathered in your neck. </p><p>"There's a secret compartment under the hill of my left foot. You need to pull it forward and slide it up." He instructed. You nodded, even though you knew he couldn't see you. </p><p>You closed your eyes, concentrating. You pushed your arms downward, pulling Damian's too, supporting your head on his shoulder. Something clicked under your fingers as you moved his sole. A hole the size of your thumb opened, and you pinched the blade between your fingers.</p><p>"Okay, I grabbed it. What now?"</p><p>"Now you give it to me." He breathed.</p><p>You felt his hand on yours, tension filling the room as you realized a wrong move could mess everything. He took the blade from your hand, and you sighed, the anxiety partially leaving your body, straightening yourself up.</p><p>"You have to stay still, or else I could cut you." He warned as he cut the ropes.</p><p>You nodded, deducing he would feel it.</p><p>After a moment, you felt the ropes falling down. You rubbed your wrists, feeling the blood running back through your hands.</p><p>You bent over to untie your legs, but Damian interrupted you to cut it. </p><p>He placed his finger on top of his lips, asking for silence. You nodded, telling him you had understood.</p><p>After that, he grabbed a tiny remote from his pocket and pressed the little button twice. He looked around, scanning the room until he walked to the junk in the corner. Damian grabbed a long metal pipe, twirling it a few times as if to test its weight. </p><p>You got up from the ground, curious about what he was going to do with that. Besides the door, there was only a small window with thick metal bars. There wasn't much he could do.</p><p>When he stepped closer to the door, something on your mind clicked. He was going to fight <em>heavily armed men  </em>with a metal pipe!</p><p>You nearly ran and grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him away from the door.</p><p>"Are you <em>insane </em>? You can't go out there!" You whispered.</p><p>"Stay." He whispered back, firmly. "I can't be distracted out there."</p><p>"I'm not a dog, Damian. You can't tell me to stay. If you go out there, you gonna die! They have guns.<em> Guns, Damian! </em> " You whispered hysterically, grabbing a fist of his shirt, pulling him closer to you and <em>away from the door. " </em> Don't <em>do </em><em>this. Please. </em>"</p><p>Damian stared at you intensely, a strange emotion behind his iris. His gaze sent electrical shocks through your body. He stepped forward and kissed your forehead, making you freeze. Before you could react any further, he stepped away and out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all wanna know how dumb I am? Ithought you could schedule the date the chapter was posted. I was writing two chapter ahead and posting the previous one, and thought "Now I don't have to look for the chapter!" I have to say I'm proud of this chapter, I, THE PERSON WRITING IT, was on the edge of my chair to know what was goind to happen, so yeah. I've been leaving some clues to a BIG plot twist that's coming up, did see any? or have any theories? Also sorry for the cliff hanger. (Shout out the lovely person who warned me I had repeated a part of the last chapter, you're angel.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey... merry christmars... First of all I want to thank all of you so much for all the beautiful words all of you said to me. You are the reason why I keep doing this. It means more than you'll ever know.<br/> I'm sorry it took so long to post this, I was at my dad's house and forgot my laptop so basically no writing, no ao3, no nothing. I'm at my mom for christmars and it's been... something. So I apologise if this has any mistake, I have no motivation right now, and all of my inspiration disappear here. I hope you have a better holiday, stay safe, stay inside, and happy holidays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You almost followed him, fuck you were unarmed, fuck you didn't know how to fight. Damian was out there, he was going to die, and you couldn't just stand still and </span>
  <em>
    <span>let him. He couldn't die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You knew deep inside you, in every bone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that would wreck you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But what he said made you stay. If you distracted him out there, it could be worse. He would die </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you, and that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing you noticed was that the lights coming from the under door went out. The second was the screams, of pain, of people giving orders. The third was the shots. With the first shot, you threw yourself on the ground with a muffled scream. Fuck, your mind said in repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, everything went quiet. Whatever went down had ended. You didn't know what that meant for Damian. You sat up. A minute or so passed, and you began to panic. Damian hadn't come back yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you heard steps approaching the door, you stood up, ready to either kiss or kill Damian. You hadn't decided yet. But it wasn't Damian that came in. A man wearing... a red costume? You took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" You demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay. I'm Red Robin." He raised his hands as if surrendering. "I'm getting you out of here. I'm not gonna hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You relaxed a little, knowing he meant no harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen a guy out there?" You asked frantically. "Black hair, green eyes? His name is Damian. Damian Wayne."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy smiled behind his mask, and you seriously considered punching him. Damian could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine. Just a little bruised. He sent me here to get you." Relief made your knees weak. You felt like you could cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise?" Your voice was small and watery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise," he said. "Now, let's get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You definitely weren't opposed to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You evaluated the mess on your way out. Bodies (could they be called bodies even if they weren't really dead?) laid on the path. Some beat to a pulp, others looking like they were only sleeping. When you passed by the men that brought you here, you couldn't help yourself and kicked them a little, even though they looked close to death. Red Robin snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for you to find Damian once you were out. The sun had gone down. Cops and paramedics crowded the street outside. The sight surprised you. After all, who called the cops? Damian sat inside an ambulance, a paramedic patching his arm up. You ran to him, ignoring the cops trying to ask questions, leaving Red Robin behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian!" You called. He tried to get up, but the doctor held him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You ran your hands over his torso, up to his neck, and settled on his face, making sure he was alright. Tears blurred your vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed one of your hands, lacing your fingers together and placing them on his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't anything to worry about in the first place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was...?" Kill him, it was then. "You could have died, you stupid fuck. Don't ever do that again, or I'll kill you myself." You hissed but didn't let go of his hand. You softened your gaze, your other hand going down to his neck. "What happened after you went out?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hesitated for a second, avoiding your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took out... a few men. I was insured in the process. Red Robin showed up and took care of the rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look at the arm the paramedic was stitching. That... was a bullet wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" You freaked out a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only slightly." He attempted to reassure you. Keyword being attempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll be okay." Said the paramedic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's tougher than you think." Red Robin stated behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around, still disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told me he was just a little bruised. How is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a little?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the paramedic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she might be in shock. She's not Gothamite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hero looked smug as he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm great at my job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind you, Damian snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly." You had the feeling you were missing some inside joke, but you didn't let it bother you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be like that, Damian. He salved us. We should be thankful." You squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Robin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Red </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin," Damian growled. You looked at him, confused. Red Robin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, okay then. Jeez. Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin." You took a step forward to shake the hand of the man, but Damian pulled your hand, making you take an involuntary step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" You whispered inquisitively. Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should stay close to medical care." He looked away. "You haven't been examined yet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hit your head?" You asked him. Red Robin was less than three away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that far? "Did he hit his head?" You turned the doctor, worried. She laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think his problem is in his head. He does look a little green, though." She winked at you with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...Oh." You looked at Damian, amused. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Damian avoided your gaze. You laughed, settling beside him but turning to Red Robin. He was laughing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to be jealous, Damian. There's space in my life for only one super." You couldn't help but tease. "But he did bring me to safety after all." Damian rolled his eyes, smirking, and made his typical (The fact you knew something typical of Damian made you smile.) 'TT'. Then looked at you, examining. Serious. Scanning for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" He asked you softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." You said it back. "I wasn't the one that got shot." You scooted a little closer to him, enjoying his warmth. "Thank you for saving me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." He said, tearing his gaze from you. "I suppose I should thank you, Red Robin, for bringing her." The hero looked surprised and a little taken back as if he didn't expect Damian to thank him. You had to admit you didn't either, a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he brought a hand up to his ear, concentrating on something you couldn't hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Copy that." He turned to you two. "I have to go." You nodded, waving goodbye, as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice fella." Said the doctor wrapping Damian's arm with gauze. "All of the Bats generally are." She told you. You supposed it was because you weren't Gothamite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you see them often?" You asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More often than I would like." She told you, finishing her job. "I'm a first responder, so we've cross paths before. It's just a shame it's usually when a tragedy takes place." She walked to you. "I'm going to check you now, okay?" You nodded. She started going through the procedure, calmly talking to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not usually chatty. Batman and Robin especially, Red Hood never stays long enough we see him. None of my coworkers have. Nightwing it's not always in Gotham, and Red Robin usually stays with the Titans." You knew the Titans, obviously, but the other heroes, besides Batman, of course, just sounded vaguely familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you insured your arm." She said. You look down to see that you were, in fact, hurt. Blood ran down your arm, starting on your elbow, and you were surprised you didn't see it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're bleeding," Damian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must have happened when those assholes threw me on the floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to clean it." She said as she began to work. "Is your tetanus vaccine up to date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I don't know?" You tried uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, do your parents, or legal guardians knows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so, let me just..." You reached for your phone before you realized those pieces of shit took it. "I don't have my phone on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian who had too busy staring angrily at the cut (Was he okay?) said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took it from them." He took the phone from his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Convenient," You joked, taking the phone. "Was that before or after you got shot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke went straight up his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After." He said, still not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian... I was joking," Your voice was a mixture of shocked, worried, and delighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call your parents, please." The paramedic said. The phone ringed for a few minutes before your mom picked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby, how're you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mom. So I was curious, are my tetanus vaccines up to date?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they are. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that your mom?" The doctor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N, who's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady gestured for you to give her the phone. You hesitated for a few seconds before admitting defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, are you her legal guardian?" You heard her ask before she stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to Damian who </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>was bitterly looking at your cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian, relax, I'm okay. I barely feel it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the adrenaline." He looked at you, worried. "It will hurt like hell once you calm down, especially because of the place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got hurt." You were about to complain he did too, and way worse than you, when a voice called him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Were you worried I wasn't coming back? Well then don't! How was you holidays? did everyone had fun? Last chapter had the most comments yet and I think I'm in love with all of you, truly. I'll awnser all of them once my keyboard works again because guess what? all of the left side isn't working. If I try to write to write it ends up like this. " ere you orried i nt coming bck? ell then dont"  not that great, huh? I'm using my online keybord with the mouse and it sucks. But I really appreciate all of you, really. More than you'll ever know. ALSO I'm fixing a few things in the last chapters (the flashback, some lines...) because the last time I wrote it, it was too close to home, y'know? So I half assed. And I'm not that kind of writer so I'm fixing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You were about to complain he did too, and way worse than you, when a voice called him.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian!" A man in a well-tailored suit got past the cops and jogged to where he was, by your side. "My boy, are you okay? The officer told me you got hurt." He placed his hands on Damian's shoulders, and you realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap, that was Bruce Wayne. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your eyes widened, and you felt your mouth open a little. Bruce Wayne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian's father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You slowly tried to remove your hand from Damian's, attempting to see if you could leave without being noticed. Damian spoiled your plans, holding it tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For God's sake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"TT. I was hardly injured, Father." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hardly</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Your eyebrows shot to the sky. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The officers told me what you did there, Damian," Bruce said, worried. His stare gave you chills. Weird. "I know you're a great fencer, but that doesn't make you a superhero. Next time try and leave the fighting for the professionals, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hope there isn't a '</span>
  <em>
    <span>next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>'" You couldn't help but mutter. Bruce Wayne finally looked at you. His eyes were cheerful, but it didn't help the urge to hide behind Damian. His eyes flicked to your hands together and then to both of you. Your eyes widened, and you jumped on your feet, trying to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide it</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Damian wasn't going to let go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Wayne, nice to meet you, sir." You said, stretching your other hand out. Bruce Wayne shook your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Brucie." He said happily. "Mr. Wayne is awfully formal." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brucie? "</span>
  </em>
  <span>And you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...Uhm... I'm Y/N, sir. I'm Damian's classmate. It's... my fault we were here." Damian scoffed behind you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my God, shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you almost told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? How come?" He said curiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, please don't let this man sue you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My friend... I was bringing some donations, sir." </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were not</span>
  </em>
  <span> throwing Maddie under the bus. "Damian insisted on leaving immediately, but I wanted to stay. Two criminals found us after we heard them talking about Vertigo. Then they abducted us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vertigo? The drug?" His shoulders straightened, and your heart almost stopped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, crap, you endangered his son. He was going to kill you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume so, sir. I'm not sure." Then suddenly he changed his stance and smiled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't beat yourself up." Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "This was no one's fault besides those criminals. You don't need to explain everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He was bright, gesturing with his hands. How was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian's </span>
  </em>
  <span>father? "You're just gonna have to say everything to the officers again once you're discharged." Bruce looked around for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the doctor, by the way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talking with my mom. Something about shots." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you examined already, son?" He said, messing his Damian's hair. You paused, your jaw falling to the floor. How you wished you were with your phone now. That was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TT, yes." Damian snatched his father's hand out of his hair. You snorted. Bruce turned to you, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He thinks I embarrass him, this one. All his brothers went through this phase, of course, but Damian never really left it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you behave like a cheerleader, Father." You tried holding you laugh, really did. How good could it be laughing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce Wayne's </span>
  </em>
  <span>expenses? None. It didn't work, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paramedic came back a minute later, your phone in her hand like an offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mom wants to talk with you." She then turned to Mister Wayne, stunned for a second before turning into a professional stance. "Mister Wayne, would you be willing to talk about the cares of Damian's wound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," He said happily. "Although I need to warn you, I'm completely useless. My butler is the one who treats injures in my house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to your phone, ready to have your ear blown off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heeyy, Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N, my baby, oh my God, are you alright? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you hurt? Do you need to come home? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go home? I'll call your father. We'll get you." Then her voice sounded distant. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Honey, our baby is..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom! Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm fine. I promise. Just scraped my elbow a little. You don't need to call anyone. I'm not going back home. I'm still in college, remember? That super expensive place?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure your faculty would understand a few weeks back home after everything that happened! That was a traumatic event! Do you need a psychologist? We can get you one, babe." You rolled your eyes at your mom's antics as Bruce Wayne and the doctor came back. They looked at you, entertained, and you gestured to Damian to let go of your hand. You wanted some privacy to talk with your mom. He finally let go (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Freedom!), </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you smiled, walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>see was when Bruce turned to Damian, entertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Damian said, walking in the cops' direction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaaaaack! I'll admit I was scared that my fics would have to go into hiatus but fuck that, we're back better than ever! How are you guys? Tell me your news! Thank you so much for the love in the comments! Oh, I forgot! I've been wanting to thank the more than 30 people subscribed for a whole mounth now and keep forgeting. I can't believe that many people are interested in my work. It warms my heart, really!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim Drake sat in front of the Batcomputer. Well, no. Not Tim Drake, Red Robin. He, as Damian before him, was looking for a specific person. He had looked for her before. In fact, the moment he met her, with his computer in his hands, he looked her up. He didn't find anything interesting. Just a normal life of a normal civilian. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he looked her up, was interesting. The tale she told him. Although it wasn't a tale. Her medical records backed her up, as did her subscription to a support group in her hometown. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> time he looked her up, he did for a completely different reason. He looked at her connections. The situation from earlier was too suspicious to be a coincidence. If they didn't know Damian was a Wayne why kidnap instead of killing them? It didn't make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless... he had come to the realization, sitting upright in his chair, someone, somewhere, vouched for them. But who? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one Damian knew, that was for sure. So it had someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew. Bruce had told him he thought the girl was protecting someone. The question was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> who? He first looked in her hometown. She had been in Gotham only for a few months, no time to make any meaningful connections. When that showed itself to be a dead-end, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only major crime in her family and friends was a high school party with alcool and petty theft?), he moved his research to Gotham. Her roommate was the first one he looked into. Born and raised in Gotham, dad missing, a few friends involved in some shady stuff, but that was Gotham. No one was completely clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was right, and he usually was, that base was one of many. Vertigo wasn't the only drug the cops found. Drugs from everywhere, not only Star City. No way to produce it unless you knew the local products and their formulas. Cracking the code of who protected them was the first step to take them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of his coffee, resting on the chair. He could always send the Big Bat to ask her, but he doubted Damian would appreciate B terrorizing his soulmate. Because that was what she was. There were no doubts. Damian had, for the first time since he had come to Gotham, thanked him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanked Tim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tim didn't think anyone besides his soulmate, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mom would have this kind of influence over him. The best part; the girl didn't even know it. He could see the confusion in her eyes when Damian refused to let go of her hand. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding </span>
  </em>
  <span>her hand.) Or why he was so adamantly against Red Robin. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She called him Robin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) He was entirely planning to stay and enjoy the show when Bruce called. The situation was under control, time to leave. Tim almost ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny thing Tim had arrived first. Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne had been in a stocks meeting when Damian sent the distress signal. Bruce couldn't go. (If </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman </span>
  </em>
  <span>showed up, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>his father</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't, the media would have a feast.) So Tim went, better yet, Rob Robin went. When he arrived, Tim found out he didn't have to. Damian had taken out every single perp in the building. His face smeared with blood, an enraged frown Tim hadn't seen him sporting for a long time. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassin</span>
  </em>
  <span> scowl. It sent chills down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Damian spotted him, he let go of the pipe </span>
  <em>
    <span>and the man</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was holding. He acknowledged him with a nod before turning in his heel and going back. Tim had stopped him, of course. It would have been too suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was expected. Usual Damian; an insufferable brat even after all those years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of convincing, but he agreed on getting out with the condition Tim picked the girl up. He didn't even know there was a girl. Tim had used his best poker face when he recognized her from the coffee shop, but he hadn't been too worried. If she hadn't recognized Tim when he was Tim Drake, she wasn't going to when he was Red Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tim had any doubts they were soulmates, they had gone away when he saw the girl run to Damian. She pushed - </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed! -</span>
  </em>
  <span> an officer out of her way, and they met like they were in a cheese romance. He had never seen Damian's expression so full of emotions. It weirded him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he left, he went straight to the cave. Bruce had been sending him texts updating him of the situation ever since. Apparently, they were stuck giving their statement of what happened. He wondered if she told the cops who she was protecting as he took another sip of his coffee. Probably not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was missing a crucial piece of this puzzle, but he didn't know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian had heard one of the men mentioning the Gigante's. That could be a lead if he figured which one and how they were connected with the girl. Teachers, classmates... No one seemed fit as a suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How? How did this girl, a drug from Star City, and the Gigante's were connected?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim took another sip from his coffee, diving back into work.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something that really scared me was that I didn't know where this fic would go for a whole week. I knew the layout but the details, the necessary things to actually write were not coming to me, but they did and now I know what to do, thanks God. Oh, I fixed somethings for the previous chapters if you guys want to take a look. Not to much that you understand if you don't want to just the way some phrases sounded but still the same thing, ya'know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were exhausted. Police had drilled every single detail out of you. Not that you knew much, anyway. You had a headache, a cellphone full of Maddie's texts and calls, asking where were you that the officer didn't let you reply, and you still were in uptown Gotham, way after dark, with no money for a cab, and way too little eagerness to take the train.</p><p>Your only consolation was that Damian had gone through the same thing. The officer did take it easier on him - it was hard not to think it was because Bruce Wayne was standing behind him during the whole process (Yay to the 1%)- but at least he was there. You didn't think too hard about why that made things easier. It just did.</p><p>The sun had long gone down when you were finally let go. All of Maddie's warnings flashing in your brain seemed to mock you. Oh, well, it wasn't like it was your fault you were late. If anything, she would have to yell at those criminals. The thought of Madison yelling at those men in jail for making you late made you chuckle.</p><p>Across the room, Damian looked at you questioningly (Did he hear you? <em> How? </em> ) before the officer snapped his fingers, demanding his attention. Damian scowled, tensing, and Mr. Wayne put his hand on his shoulder. Right,  <em> you  </em>were finished. Damian wasn't. He went out, after all. He could help with the investigation. </p><p>Looking away you realized you should really think of a way of going back. Damian had brought you here, but he and his father lived in Bristol, in the opposite direction of the university. You <em> could  </em>take the train, you thought bitterly.</p><p>Your phone buzzed in your pocket, reminding you of your concerned friend. </p><p>"Hel..." You tried.</p><p>"Oh my God, <em> you're not dead </em>. Thank God."</p><p>"Actually, that's her ghost talking. Would you like to leave a message?"</p><p>"<em> Very funny</em>. Where are you?" You grimaced, slightly moving the phone away from your ear. "I called you like twenty-seven times. Why didn't you call me back? The news said Damian Wayne and some random girl got kidnapped. Please, tell me you're not that random girl."</p><p>You grimaced, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"...I am."</p><p>"<em> Hol... </em>" You moved the phone, flinching away from her yelling. Even then, you still could hear her shrieking. Eventually the noise stopped.</p><p>"Can I safely put the phone on my ear again?"</p><p>"No promises." You heard, lower.</p><p>"I'm fine." You sighed. "The officer didn't let me call you before. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Did you get hurt?"</p><p>"Just a little on my elbow." You looked at Damian, face bruised, a bandage on his biceps. It made you wanna cry again. "Damian is worse."</p><p>"Is he okay?" </p><p>"The paramedics said he'll be fine."</p><p>"Then why are you talking as if he's dead?"</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"You kinda are, though."</p><p>You sighed. Even your bones felt tired. All you wanted to do was curl up on your bed and sleep. Maybe you really were.</p><p>'When do you come back?" Maddie asked.</p><p>"I don't know?" You tried. You couldn't know <em> when  </em> you would go back without knowing  <em> how </em>.</p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?"</p><p>"I'm not sure how I'll go back."</p><p>"Do you need a ride?" She said, concerned. You heard her moving around and muffled voices.</p><p>"Are with someone there?" You asked surprised, Maddie always told you about her dates either were you willing to listen or not.</p><p>"Not really. Nick came by. I was too worried to be a functioning human being, so he made me eat. We can pick you up. He has a car."</p><p>You felt creeping into your face as you kept silent for a second.</p><p>"That would be great, actually."</p><p>"<em> Shut up. </em>"</p><p>"What did I said? I didn't say anything."</p><p>"Yeah, right. I could hear you thinking."</p><p>"Okay, Edward Cullen," You said, looking over at Damian. "How long do you think you'll take to get here?"</p><p>"You're at the library, right?"</p><p>"Kinda? I'm right outside."</p><p>"Then, about 40 minutes."</p><p>"Great, see you soon, lover girl."</p><p>"See ya, dork." You laughed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>True to her word, Maddie took exactly how much she said she would take to get there. The entire time you kept looking at Damian as if you stared hard enough, he would look at you, and you would be able to say goodbye. A few times, you thought he actually did it, but his father would move his hand in his shoulder, and he never really looked at you, so maybe you were imagining. Or maybe Bruce Wayne didn't want Damian with you. You tried not to think about it too hard.</p><p>It was a little upsetting to simply leave after everything that happened but not enough to make you want not to go home. So you got in the car and let Maddie and Nick - You had to remember to ask about this - and let them drove you home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quick Autor Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, you guys. Before I say anything <em>I'm not</em> abandoning this fic. I'm not. BUT I have failed to write and post twice now which means I'm behind my eschedule, and it has been bothering me. You see I just started college, it takes way more effort than high school so I have little to no time and when I do I'll just chill a bit and watch a movie because I don't want to think too hard about anything lol. SO nope, not abandoning this fic, but it will be on hiatus (Hiatus meaning I don't know when I'll post. Don't worry this won't be like those fics that get you invested and last thing you know it hasn't been updated since 2014, those hurt me too much for me to do that.) for a while, until I get used to managing my time better. Also, Also, I've read all of you comments and they make me shed happy tears. A special shout out to The Fan Fairy who comments something every chapter, you truly are a fairy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who is back?? But not really tho, sorry. It's currently 03:00 am and I had finally finished this chapter after weeks, so I just had to post it. I ain't taking down the note though, It still applies sadly. Sorry.<br/>Anyways, how you doin', babes? Any news? Tell me about your life let's make the comments section into a group chat.<br/>I have some news tho! So y'all remember a few chapters back when I said something like " What I imagine it's like..." Apparently, there's a fucking reason behind it that I didn't know until a few days ago. Do y'all know what a greysexual is? Because I fucking didn't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was, Tim Drake was rarely wrong. It was he, after all, the only one who refused to believe in Bruce's death. But he couldn't do much without all the facts, therefore when a phone rang earlier that morning, he was blissfully unaware of it. Damian, not so much. He was there when they called, saw who did it too, but didn't see who receive it. Or how a satisfied smirk showed on his face. </p><p><em>So she did ended up going to the library</em>, the man thought, content. He knew she wasn't going to run forever; no one stayed away from the Alley too long. He just thought she was smarter than walk straight into one of his operation bases. Heh, seemed like he was wrong.</p><p>"Bring them to the Pit. Over."</p><p>He got up from his chair, looking around his office. It wasn't anywhere nearly as luxurious as his others. He had only established business in Gotham for less than a year and hadn't had the time to decorate as he would like yet. Maybe a tiger's rug would look nice. He would have to think about it later. He had a girl to catch, and he just couldn't wait to put his hands on her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a little upsetting to simply leave after everything that happened but not enough to make you want not to go home. So you got in the car, not really questioning Maddie on the floor, and let them drive you home. Thank God for the weekend.</p><p>After some calming pills and a good night of sleep, you didn't feel so awful anymore, so maybe you wanted to see Damian. And somehow you also didn't. You definitely wanted to check if he was okay after everything. Being interrogated for that long probably sucked, but seemed like every time you met him something happened. So you decided to leave it to Tuesday.</p><p>Saturday was a day to chill and maybe do some assignments. Although... it would be a good moment to procrastinate. The school faculty was apparently walking in eggshells around you. You received at least fifteen emails from different members of the committee. Since it had been a school assignment, and they had previous connections with the library, you were a walking lawsuit waiting to happen. They feared if you took legal action, the Waynes would as well, and that was a guaranteed loss. You definitely weren't complaining, there was a proposal to lower your tuition a significant amount, but it did make you feel a bit weird.</p><p> Looking at your ceiling you wondered if you should be feeling more unease. You had been kidnaped, held at gunpoint, tied and a friend almost had died trying to save you. It felt weird to call Damian a friend, but you supposed that was what he was now. You had gone through that together. What shared trauma couldn't do, huh? You thought darkly. </p><p>So maybe that's why you didn't want to see him. Maybe you were feeling guilty you dragged him to that situation. You briefly thanked God the class you had together wasn't Monday.</p><p>"Go back to bed." Madison groaned, placing her pillow on her face.</p><p>"I am in my bed." You turned to see her.</p><p>"Well, then go back to sleep." She groaned again, turning her back to you.</p><p>"But Elsa the sky is awake and so am I." You mocked.</p><p>She turned to you, amusement and annoyance on her expression.</p><p>"Really? Frozen?" </p><p>"What? Is a perfectly good quote."</p><p>"And I have a perfectly good pillow to throw at your perfectly good face." Maddie sat up. "Spit it out, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I might be feeling a little guilty."</p><p>"Well, that's stupid."</p><p>"<em> Thanks </em>." </p><p>"No, for real, really dumb."</p><p>"I feel so loved right now."</p><p>Madison rolled her eyes, laying back down.</p><p>"If anything it should be me feeling guilty."</p><p>You looked at her confused.</p><p>"Why though?"</p><p>"You're feeling guilty because you brought him there right? I sent you there. By your logic, it's my fault."</p><p>"Of course, it isn't!"</p><p>"Damian's then? For what you told he wanted to come along."</p><p>"You can hardly blame him for something he didn't know!"</p><p>Madison raised her eyebrows, challenging you to ponder.</p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"Then maybe it's the college's fault. They wanted to send me there, so I sent you and you brought Damian. Or perhaps it's the library's fault. They made a partnership with the college, who wanted to send me there, so I send you and you brought Damian."</p><p>"Oka..."</p><p>"Or maybe the criminals' fault? They infiltrated the library, which made a partnership with the college, who wanted to send me there, so I send you and you brought Damian. Or maybe..."</p><p>"Okay, okay! I see our point. I'll sleep now."</p><p>"Great," She said with a smile then turned over.</p><p>You rolled your eyes before closing them. In times like this, you were really grateful for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovely people! Guess who has the week off due to covid? Me! (I don't have covid btw) So I came back to this work and goddammit I'm excited. I know where it's going now! I saw your sweet comments and I'll respond now that I have the time! Since this week is basically only homework, I'll try and be ahead of schedule! Lots of Love! <br/>Also, check the link at the end of the chapter to see Gotham's map I've been using, and if any of you know the artist, please tell me so I can credit them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about Gotham, and what most people failed to realize, was that she was a survivor. The cracks in the streets, the noise of a city that didn't believe the night was for sleeping, the never-changing pace of its people, all of that were scars. They said scars made things ugly, or that they were ugly themselves, and maybe that was why many from outside of Gotham thought of her as ugly, but in reality, that couldn't be further from the truth. Scars told stories, they proved that, even with all your wounds, you persevered. That you stayed and stayed resilient. Gothamites were scarred in a way or another, and they knew the beauty in scars. Sitting here, on the roof of your dormitory, you saw it too. The tinkle of the lights stretching as far as the horizon, skyscrapers tall and unyielding touching the black starless sky with only the moonshine. You chuckled, wrapping the blanket closer to your body. <em> Poetic</em>. If only you could be this creative writing your essays. A buzz in your pocket took you out of your imaginative daze. </p><p><em>Gotham Gazette: Breaking News: Arkham Breakout; Killer Croc, Clayface, and Scarecrow on the run! GCPD advises staying at home.</em> </p><p>Getting inside through the window, you made sure you didn't knock anything down.</p><p>"Did you got the chirp?" You asked, throwing the blanket on your bed.</p><p>"Girl, please, I've been following the Gazette since Batman was still a myth." Maddie joked, from her computer. "Did you take the vaccine?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah, but we don't know if it's a new formula."</p><p>"Just away from the water until they're back in Arkham."</p><p>"Oh, really? I was just thinking about taking a bath with contaminated water. I was feeling like having a panic attack today." The first time the fear gas contaminated you, you almost died. You were almost completing the Gothamite bingo, only Poison Ivy's kiss and Joker's laugh gas to go. And since Ivy had turned straight since she began dating Harley Queen and you hoped you <em>never </em>ran into the clown, so you were fine with not finishing the bingo.</p><p>"Smartass." She responded, distracted by her computer</p><p>You lied on your bed, staring at the ceiling. You stayed there, counting the cracks until you finally couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"I'm bored."</p><p>"You know you can go back up, right?" Maddie said. "Just grab the anti-gas mask." You looked at her. "They barely come to this side of town anyway."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>She looked at you, her hand on the mouse.</p><p>"Yeah, foreigner, I'm sure."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, ducking under your bed to grab your mask. Standing in triumph, you put on your mask. </p><p>"See ya, later."</p><p>You went up the fire escape again, this time without your blanket. Breathing in the cold air through the mask, you sat down. From there you could see the Trigate Bridge, Gotham River shining underneath. A loud noise made you look over the ledge.</p><p>"Get inside!" Maddie said urgently. "Get inside now!"</p><p>You felt a hand grab your arm.</p><p>"Too late."</p><p>You felt the buzz in our pocket a second later.</p><p>"Crap"</p><p> </p><p><em> You had got to be kidding</em>, you thought. A thud on the roof made Scarecrow turn around. </p><p>"Let her go," Batman said. Robin's face looked panicked.</p><p>"So you can put me back in Arkham? I don't think so." </p><p>Batman took a step forward and halted when Scarecrow grabbed something.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Don't move or the girl gets it" A syringe shone in the dark. You were so done with this bullshit. How the fuck did the fucker even talk without lips? </p><p>"I ain't scared of you, you bitch. I'm vaccinated, asshole. It won't work." You turned to the Wonder Duo. "Can you take him down? I was kidnapped like two days ago and I'm this close to doing it myself." </p><p>"So we have a brave girl. A true Gothamite, I see." The creep said.</p><p>"I'm from..."</p><p>A click echoed in the night making everyone freeze.</p><p>"Let her go," Maddie said. </p><p>"The situation is under control, leave." You wondered how Robin intimidated criminals if he always sounded so panicky. Why didn't anyone else noticed? </p><p>"As if," Maddie said to Robin then turned to Scarecrow again. "This is a SIG Sauer's P320 with a 9 mm caliber, it will make a hole in your potato-sack head before you can even say 'boo' and don't think I won't shoot because I will. Let. her. go." Slowly you felt his hold on you soften. You took a step forward and Robin pulled you away. Batman jumped at Scarecrow, hitting like a mad man. Maddie ran to you.</p><p>"You okay?" Maddie asked, a hand on your shoulder, as Batman cuffed the man.</p><p>"Just pissed." You chuckled, "How come I've been here for months and this kind of thing just happened this week?" </p><p>"Did you break any mirrors I don't know of?"</p><p>"God, I hope not."</p><p>You turned to Robin, who still held you.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He ignored you, examining your body.</p><p>"Ahn... Mister Robin?" </p><p>Maddie snorted by your side. You wanted to hit her.</p><p>"I'm making sure there no residual toxins, stay still."</p><p>You looked at Maddie who was trying not to laugh.</p><p>Finally, he took a step back, a solemn expression on his face.</p><p>"Robin" Batman called, Scarecrow tied.</p><p>"Yes, Batman." You turned to Maddie confused, who just shook her head. When you turned again, they were gone.</p><p>"What the...?"</p><p>"Yeah, they do that. Some people think they're ghosts." She threw an arm over your shoulders. You shivered to the thought of a ghost touching you.</p><p>"But...? They're solid?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's just rude now. I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier, I came s soon as I saw Scarecrow didn't make it to the Water District." Her whole body looked regretful somehow.</p><p>"It's okay. It wasn't on purpose." You reassured her, it was the second time this week you could have blamed her for something she had no fault.</p><p>"You fine?" The question made you pause. Were you fine?</p><p>"Oh, my God, no, I almost died." You realized, knees buckling. Maddie supported you down before laughing, hand on her knees.</p><p>"Did you just realized this now?"</p><p>"I was mainly annoyed at the time. His breath stank." You said honestly from the floor. You felt like lying down for a bit.</p><p>"Oh, my God, girl." She grinned. "Can I ask tho'?"</p><p>"What?" The floor was starting to wet your clothes, so you kneeled.</p><p>"Mister Robin? Really?" She chuckled.</p><p>"Shut up, I just went through something dramatic." You slapped her leg. "And besides, that could be his name. You don't know."</p><p>"You think that Robin's name is Robin?" She smiled</p><p>"Leave me alone." You slowly got up. "That would be the perfect disguise. Right under the nose."</p><p>"Yeah, because a dude that looks exactly like Robin, talks exactly like Robin, named Robin wouldn't raise any suspicions at all."</p><p>"Shut up." You disputed weakly.</p><p>"Let's go back inside, Missus Robin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://photos.google.com/u/0/album/AF1QipNds5eb-Ma6qUiqJWxCNxLIFIG8tt6FL2UK1GE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello people! Can you feel my excitement? No? Well, you should! Because guess what? Now that I've got a decent amount of foreshadowing the ROMANCE can start! And start It will! I have a few chapters written already. (Honestly, they're probably the first chapters I wrote.) And now I just need to connect them to the rest of the story.<br/>And to my new fresh readers: WELCOME! I see you! I read your comments and I'll answer them soon! Even if don't comment, your hit or kudos warm my heart. Take care of yourself! Covid is serious!<br/>And to the vintage ones: You. Your feedback is amazing, you're amazing, you're talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before.<br/>EDIT: I POSTED THE WRONG DRAFT SXLLHGFDC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A repeated noise woke you up. You groaned and covered your head with your pillow waiting to fall back asleep. It stopped before thumping again. Nooooo, sleep now. No noise.</p><p>"Maddie" You called although it sounded more like 'Mehd' from under the pillow. </p><p>"Shut it down," She said back.</p><p>" S' not me." You whined. She sat up, pissed.</p><p>"Just a minute! Stop fucking knocking!" She yelled her accent becoming stronger. The noise abruptly stopped. You sighed in relief, already drifting off.</p><p>You heard the door creak somewhere far far away. </p><p>"Yo, Mrs. Robin. It's your boyfriend." Maddie grumped, throwing a pillow at you, pulling you away from the sweet sweet slumber.</p><p>"Whah?" You didn't have a boyfriend? You opened your eyes and saw Damian standing awkwardly at the door.</p><p>"Damian?" You asked confused, wiping the sleep on your face. You tried to untangle yourself from your blankets to stand up. "What you're doing hereeeee?" Only to get your foot stuck and almost fall face-first on the floor. You managed to pick yourself up at the last moment. "I'm okay."</p><p>Madison, that bitch, snorted.</p><p>"Imma go back to bed."</p><p>You stood in front of Damian, who avoided your eyes, looking at his shoes.</p><p>"Mrs. Robin...?"</p><p>"Apparently, it's my new nickname. <em> And it's very stupid! </em>" You said loudly so Madison could hear you. You heard her chuckle. You waited for Damian to say anything, curious. He didn't.</p><p>"So... What you're doing here at the crack of dawn?"</p><p>"It's 8 am." He said confused. 8 am on a random day off.</p><p>"Like I said the crack of dawn."</p><p>"I wanted to give you this back." He handed you a pen that looked way too luxurious to have ever been yours. "You dropped it."</p><p>"Sure..." You said uncertainly, that pen was definitely more expensive than your phone. Your hand started to sweat. "Damian, this isn't mine. It's way too expensive."</p><p>"It was the first I saw." He muttered incoherently, before realizing he had said it out loud. His eyes widened for a millisecond before his face turned blank.</p><p>"Damian did you... buy this for me?" You asked, touched. Did he do this just to talk with you?</p><p>"Of course not." He scoffed. He didn't seem like he was lying and you just waited for him to explain. He didn't.</p><p>You two stayed there for a few more moments, you looking at the pen and him just... there.</p><p>"So... did you want anything else?" He hesitated, looking out to the hallway, but now that you were awake you didn't want him to go away just yet. "You can come in if you're not busy" You offered.</p><p>He stepped in stiffly and looked around, scanning the room.</p><p>"It's very... homey" He offered awkwardly.</p><p>"You mean it's small as fuck." You joked. "Believe me, I know it's no mansion." He turned to you anxious.</p><p>"No! I didn't...!" </p><p>"I know." You assured him and carefully placed the pen on your table. "Make yourself at home."</p><p>Damian hesitated for a second before sitting on the edge of your disaster of a bed. All at once, you realized the state of your room and yourself. Hair all over the place, still in pajamas, no bra. Clothes tossed all over the floor.</p><p>"Ahn... I'll just..." You tried calming down your hair with your hands before starting to pick the clothes in your arms. You looked around, searching for a place to dump them. There was only the bed.</p><p>Avoiding Damian the best you could, you threw the clothes on it. Damian made a small gagged noise and, when you looked at him, you saw your underwear on his lap. Grabbing it at the speed of lighting you shoved it in your pocket, feeling your blood pressure rise.</p><p>"So... the pen! Where did you find it?" You tried, desperate to forget what had just happened. Damian covered his face with his hand.</p><p>"Around." Came out muffled. <em> Wow, so specific.  </em>You sat beside him let the subject drop. You looked around the room as the two of you fell silent.</p><p>"How was your weekend?" Surprised, you turned to Damian, who still wasn't looking at you.</p><p>"...Good, I guess. I mean, there was something that happened last night, that I don't think I've processed yet but besides that..."</p><p>"What happened?" Damian turned, full body facing you now, something indecipherable on his face. You jerked back slightly, startled by his intensity.</p><p>"... I met the Wonder Duo," You said, tying your hair up in a bun, to keep you busy. "You know now that I've met Batman I can understand why people think he's a vampire."</p><p>"Batman is not a vampire! What type of brainless twit would believe that?" He said affronted. Your mind jumped to the stoner on the floor below who carried holy water around.</p><p>"You'd be surprised."</p><p>"Nevermind that. Why did you meet Batman and Robin?"</p><p>You looked away at Maddie's silhouette under her blanket.</p><p>"You know how we almost died last week?" You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. He nodded somberly. "Well, it happened again" You deadpanned. You waited for a surprised reaction or even a little shock, but he just waited for you to continue.</p><p>"I ran into Scarecrow last night. Or rather he ran into me." </p><p>"And then Batman saved you." He stated.</p><p>"Not really? I mean I'm sure he did his part beating the shit out of the dude, but Maddie kinda saved the day. And me." </p><p>"Humpf." He stared at the sleeping body as if it had personally offended him. "Are you sure? Hostage situations can very quickly escalate if an unprepared civilian interferes." You turned to him in surprise.</p><p>"I... never told you I was held hostage." Damian hastily glanced at you before standing up and crossing his arms.</p><p>"You stated that the situation was similar to what had occurred. I merely assumed that was the case." That... made some sense, right? How would he know otherwise? And why did he suddenly sound so... posh?</p><p>"...Okay. Right. Yeah, you were right." </p><p>He stood there like an infuriated cat with its fur upright. You wondered what was up with him today. Standing up as well you walked to your table and took the pen he had brought, spinning it with your fingers. The letters D. W. stood out to you. Was that... was that pen his? You sat on the table, staring fixedly at it.</p><p>"Damian... did you...?" You stopped before you could say anything else. He had been so insistent in the stupid notion that the pen was yours, you knew he wouldn't admit it. The thought that he invented something so failable only to talk to you made you tingle funnily. Did he come up with that on the spot? </p><p>"What?" Damian inquired curiously, arms falling by his side.</p><p>"Did you want to ask something?" You didn't know what expression you had on your face but Damian looked away embarrassed.</p><p>"In reality there is." He braced himself and you wondered slightly panicked if he would confess or ask you what was the meaning of life. One of the two possibilities made you panic a little. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"...What?" You were beyond amazed.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He mumbled, looking away.</p><p>"Yes? I mean should I not be?"</p><p>"Untrained people can acquire severe trauma for less intense events than those you went through."</p><p>"I suppose so. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'm still in the denial stage, huh?"</p><p>"I've been told that suppressing your emotions can be damaging in the long run." He said unwillingly. You had to laugh.</p><p>"Somehow I believe that."</p><p>"TT." He stepped closer, and if you moved your leg forward your ankle would touch his knee. "You should tell me if medical assistance is required." Had he always been this intense? You kept playing with the pen. </p><p>"Sure. I don't think...!" But you never said the end of that sentence. With the last twirl of your fingers, the pen slipped your hold, and you dove trying to grab it before God knows how many dollars shattered in pieces on your little dorm floor. You managed to grab it but what cost? Gravity was a bitch and so was acceleration. And while you were at it why not add the first law of newton?</p><p>Damian must have seen that you were going to crack your head open on the floor because he rushed forward and grabbed you by the elbows, supporting you vertically.</p><p>"Oh, my God. My life flashed before my eyes." You joked, panting lightly, then looked up.</p><p><em> Okay, close, close,  <span class="u"> way </span>too close.  </em>Somewhere in the back of your mind, you acknowledged that your hands were on his chest, his still on your elbows. But as you looked up all you could see was him. Did he know that the green in his eyes was interrupted by the hazel around his iris? That this close you could see that the little gap in his eyebrow wasn't by choice as you thought but because of a faded scar? That he had a tiniest another on his cheek? </p><p>Your heart was beating too fast and his, under your hand, didn't fell behind. You closed your eyes, his face burned behind your eyelids. And as you two got closer, because somehow that wasn't close enough, the pressure of your mark seemed to get lighter. And that petrified you. What were you doing? Were you really about to kiss a guy with the same name as your <em>dead </em>soulmate? How <em>disturbing </em>was that? </p><p>Your eyes snapped open and you stepped away, turning to the table. Trying to make some sense of the situation. Fastly recovering, you set a smile that could have not been more fake. You needed to get him out of there. His face was completely blank, and you wished so hard that you could tell what he was thinking it scared you.</p><p>"I will be on my way." His voice was somber.</p><p>"Well, thank you for bringing me my pen! I was looking for it." You said, way too happy. You walked him to the door, thoughts consuming your brain.</p><p>You held the door as he walked away. "I'll call you!" </p><p>And then for a split of a second, his face crumbled and you almost saw what he was feeling but by then it was too late. The door was closed and all you could see was the thick wood. You turned around leaning against the door, your head hitting the surface with a soft thud.</p><p>"I'll call you?" You whispered self-depreciative. <em> You didn't even have his number. </em></p><p>You looked at your hands, the softness of his sweater still haunting you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, few things.<br/>I've decided to bring my old Tumblr that I used to fanfics to life. I still use Tumblr, just not this one. And the reason for that is that twice I've linked something and it. didn't. work. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superhero-boogie<br/>Second, can you tell I had pulled an all-nighter and was basically sleeping walking? No? Well, that's because I edited right before posting but I'll show you what I mean.<br/>"The letter D. W. stood out to you. Was that... was that pen his? (pen his lol penis)"<br/>It still makes me giggle for some reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one? Eh, not my best. BUT I thought it was too funny not to post it so here you go. I loved your comments, thank u so much. My Tumblr if you guys want to see some BTS and bits that didn't make the final cut or just interact with me: (Superhero-boogie) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superhero-boogie. Anything related to this fic will have a tag with its name.<br/>Okay.<br/>Kissus on the missus. ( ˘ ³˘)♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I fell for a guy with my soulmate's name," Was the first thing you said when Darla picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, dial back. Explain." You laughed with no humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's there to explain? That I have issues? I think everyone knows that by this point." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, I'm gonna need more than that." Darla a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddam angel </span>
  </em>
  <span>for putting up with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, a few weeks ago I met this guy." You started to explain, but how to describe this mess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damian," Darla said. Was it a bad thing that when you thought 'Damian' your soulmate didn't show in your mind anymore, but the boy with green eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's the name. Y'know the one on my skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so you met him and?" <em>And?</em> God, if you only knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Darla. It doesn't even make sense. I've been trying to think logically about this for the last four hours and it still sounds so random." You had turned in your bed the whole day before giving up and calling her. You needed someone to make this make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean what are the odds? I enroll in a class that won't affect my life whatsoever and I meet him. Then I randomly meet his brother! We get kidnapped..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got kidnapped?!" Did she not know? Crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Didn't mom tell you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously not!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I'm okay now. That crisis is gone, I need help with this one!" You heard her sigh over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really need to get your priorities straight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up. I'm panicking, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...where was I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kidnapped." She deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. We have a heart to heart in the library, he draws! We almost kiss!" Was that in order? It didn't feel like it. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who cared? </span>
  </em>
  <span> You heard Darla laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Betrayal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your brain squealed in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Death before dishonor!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you laughing? Why are you laughing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>." You shrieked. The other side of the line got muffled before Darla talked again, amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, honey. This sounds like a plot to a corny movie." Why was your life like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or badly written fanfic. Don't you think I know?!" You complained, stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am calm." Maybe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm a metahuman." You rolled your eyes. What a clown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardy haha. What do I do?" You whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see your problem." She pondered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you don't?! I told you his name!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" How could she be so blasé?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?! Would you date someone with your soulmate's name?" Did she not see your problem? What kind of psycho would date someone with a dead person's name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" You said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, do you know how many Johns exist in America? Reggy's first name is Johnatan. He used to go by John before he met me. " That was... That...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never told me that." You said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he says he had a crush on me way before I even thought about him. Apparently, he asked around about me and when he found about... about Johnny." Her voice softened. "He told everyone to call him Reginald."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... adorable." So adorable. God, why couldn't your love life be simple like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, right? That's why he always stopped us after meetings." Memories of you making your mom worried because you had gotten home late for making small talk flashed your mind. A smile showed on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought he was just friendly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too!" She giggled. It was good seeing your friend happy but the squeeze in your chest needed an answer. It felt physically painful to think about letting Damian go, and you wanted... </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Darla to say it was okay. Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>just this time</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be selfish, okay to wish someone with an alive soulmate out there for yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't it... Doesn't bother you?" Your friend knew exactly what you meant by that,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, no one, no matter their name, will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>replace Johnny. He is the love of my life, and I know deep in my bones I'll never love anyone as I loved him. And I know it's the same for Reggy and his soulmate too. But that doesn't change the fact we love each other. It's different, yes, but that doesn't mean</span>
  <em>
    <span> it doesn't have value</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can always call him by a nickname or a pet name, I don't know. And if his name bothers you so much you won't even consider pursuing whatever you're feeling right now... then I'm sorry but you're a coward."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But also thank God. Relief floored your body and you just stayed there embracing it. You knew you could count on her when it needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been quiet for a while. Was I too harsh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, trust me that was exactly what I needed to hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Darla hesitated before continuing. "We miss you, you know? You should call more." You struggled to find a good reason for being so absent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and I mean to. I've just...been busy, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can tell.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She said sarcastically. You laughed knowing something was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you not call when you get kidnapped?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>take my phone." You joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Darla stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry." You laughed. "I talked with mom after everything and I thought she was telling you. I know you talk with each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The second we finish here, I'm calling her." You groaned, knowing that was a promise. And smiled grateful for the people in your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calling Darla was definitely the best decision you could make in all situations. Your heart felt lighter, you had the tiniest smile on your face, and it was like a knot had been untied inside you. This feeling felt bubbly and all you wanted was to find Damian. Damian... Crap. Oh, how could you've forgotten? You had been so unbelievably rude yesterday. You had nearly kicked him out. You wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to speak with you anymore. And he might not even like you the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Oh, God, you could have almost sexually assaulted Damian Wayne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. No. No time to panic now. What was done was done. You just had to deal with the outcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how to talk with him? You didn't have his number or email. Heck, you didn't even think he had social media. You sat up on your bed. You had the whole week off, there was time to figure something out. Right? Maybe you could visit him? Although you doubted you could just walk up to a Manor and ring the doorbell. Wait. Did Manors have doorbells? A quick Google search told you they did and a bunch of other crap too. Huh, they even had intercoms, how fancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Hold on, why were you looking at this again? Right, Damian. You sighed dreamily. Now that you had finally admitted to yourself you were into him, you could be as gross and mushy as you wanted. Maybe even write an Ode about his jaw. And what a nice jaw it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really needed to find a way to talk with him. Even if just to apologize for what happened. Maybe you could try going to his house. You had nothing to lose anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should you go now? You turned to look at the clock on your nightstand. Hmm, 3:17 PM. It wasn't the most common of times for a visit but it wasn't unheard of either. With a decision in mind, you stood up to get ready. Now, where were your shoes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black and gold gate stood impossibly tall in front of you. Everything about it seemed to tell you to turn around and forget it. And maybe you considered doing so. What type of gate had freaking gold in it? Rich people's gate, apparently. But you soldered on. You needed to get an answer either an apology or a 'get lost'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell ringed a fancy classical piece that you somewhat recognized for a few seconds before an old man showed up on a tiny screen attached to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How may I help you?" So he was British. Of course, he was. Of course, the sumptuous huge mansion had a British dude living it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn... Hi. Hello. I'm looking for Damian Wayne?" You hoped it was the right house and, unless there was another mansion on Bristol with Wayne's symbol on their gate, you were. Your hands started sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I ask why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm his friend? From college?" Why were you asking instead of asking? Oh, my God, get a grip. You showed him the pen Damian gave you. "And I wanted to talk with him about... about... yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid he's not available right now." Oh. Well, you tried. The guy was a billionaire. Did you really expect him to have any interest in you? Ha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay. I'll just leave then. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around, footsteps cracking on the gravel road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wish to leave a message?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around swiftly. That old man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a saint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" British dude blinked at the intensity of your answer and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Tell him..." How much should you say? "Tell him I'm sorry. About what happened Sunday. That I'll explain everything if he wants to talk about it." You hesitated, wondering if you should tell him more but decided against it. "Thank you, Mister..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pennyworth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Thank you." You smiled, softly at the screen. "I'll be on my way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do stay for a cup of tea next time, Miss." Your smile got bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. Thank you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alfred already knows what's up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>